2, Echec & Mat
by Nynaeve-98
Summary: SUITE - Fic temporelle 1943 / Désormais, quand je repense à cette année, il me semble évident que tout ce qui m'est arrivé était voué à se produire. Comment et pourquoi ? Merlin seul le sait mais une chose est sûre, je n'existais pas sans Tom et Tom … Tom n'existerait plus sans moi.
1. Le Retour

**NA:**_Comme certains d'entre-vous l'aurons peut-être vu cet après-midi avec le preview posté à la suite d'_Un Jeu Dangereux_, voici-donc la suite de cette fiction, la Septième et ultime année de Tom et Ginny à Poudlard en 1943... Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore lu la première partie, rendez-vous sur mon profil, elle ne fait que 36000 mots, vous devriez donc l'avoir finie assez rapidement =D_

_J'ai décidé de faire sans bêta, et malgré mes diverses relectures, il n'est pas impossible que de vilaines fautes m'échappent donc n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ^^' N'ayez crainte non plus à laisser vos avis, critiques, questions et élucubrations en reviews à la fin de chaque chapitre, c'est ce qui me fait avancer encore et toujours et donne vie à l'histoire. Pour preuve, j'ai entamé l'écriture de cette deuxième partie d'_Un jeu dangereux_ peu après une review de Emilie-75 qui m'a donné envie de relire tous vos merveilleux commentaires ! _

_Bref, je vais essayer de faire court maintenant... _

_ A _Allya & Tily_ parce que quoiqu'il arrive vous m'offrez patience soutien et courage, cette fiction est pour vous._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_« L'absence de ta présence me désespère. La présence de ton absence me révèle ton éternité » -Jacques _

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse nuit de Juin où j'avais accepté ce lien irrémédiable avec Tom Jedusor. Assise sur le rebord de ma fenêtre dans la maison des Prewett, je fixais le vide au loin. Je savais que Tom était quelque part dans cette direction. J'aurais presque pu l'apercevoir s'il n'avait pas été si loin, sa présence me paraissait presque physique. Aujourd'hui, seule dans la pénombre apaisante de ma chambre, je pouvais finalement réfléchir clairement. Durant plusieurs semaines, j'avais eu du mal à être moi-même, tout du moins à être _moi-seule_. L'influence que Tom, ce même Tom qui m'avait possédée lors de ma première année à Poudlard, avait eue sur moi depuis le tout premier jour de mon arrivée plus d'un an auparavant s'était vue décuplée à ce qui m'avait semblé l'infini.

Le plus difficile cependant avaient été les premiers jours après cette nuit au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Nous ne nous étions pas quittés, ne nous étions jamais séparés avant d'être capable de nous détacher, physiquement, mais surtout mentalement. L'occlumencie nous avait été beaucoup aidé et désormais, je ne le percevais plus que comme un écho quelque part en moi, une présence rassurante sans laquelle je n'imaginais pas avoir pu vivre et désormais quand je repense à cette année, il me semble évident que tous ces évènements étaient voués à se produire. Comment et Pourquoi, Merlin seul savait mais je n'existais pas sans Tom et Tom … Tom n'existerait plus sans moi.

J'avais attendu le mois de septembre avec fébrilité et j'entrais finalement sur le quai 9¾. Nous avions accepté le fait que nous ne pourrions nous voir durant les vacances estivales. Tom n'avait pas le droit de quitter l'orphelinat, Dumbledore y veillait personnellement et quant à moi, je devais partir avec Idris et les jumeaux à Salem pour plus d'un mois chez une tante éloignée... Au moins, j'en avais appris un peu plus sur mes prétendues origines. Mais cette séparation avait été douloureuse et cela s'était vu. Idris avait d'ailleurs pensé que j'avais contracté quelque chose en arrivant aux Etats-Unis. Lorsqu'elle avait suggéré que nous devrions aller consulter un Guérisseur, je ne l'en avais dissuadée que de justesse et m'étais dès lors d'autant plus appliquée dans ma pratique de l'occlumencie, tachant d'apaiser le manque que je ressentais. Au final je devais avouer que cette séparation avait été bénéfique. Je pouvais à nouveau être moi-même à part –presque- entière…

- GINNY ! s'exclama soudainement une voix stridente tout près de moi.

Avant que je n'aie l'occasion de réagir, je me retrouvai étouffée dans l'étreinte d'Elayne.

- Hey, j'ai presque failli ne pas t'entendre tu sais, plaisantai-je en répondant à son enthousiasme.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en reculant, rougissante. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité !

Je souris, elle m'avait manqué elle aussi mais même si je me rendais compte que quelques mois plus tôt j'aurais répondu bien plus à son euphorie, je lui répondis avec chaleur quoique posément.

- Comment se sont passé les vacances en Europe ?

- Si tu savais ! Un véritable coup monté ! La France, la Roumanie et l'Italie… Ce n'était pas des pays choisis au hasard, non non non !

- C'est-à-dire ? demandai-je intriguée, d'autant plus qu'elle ne m'avait pas écrit pour me parler de ce fameux traquenard.

- Un mari ! Mes parents me cherchent un mari !

Je fus un instant choquée, mais la raison reprit bien vite le dessus. Elayne venant d'une grande famille de sorciers, il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle ne fût pas déjà promise.

- Enfin, reprit-elle, même si leur préférence va clairement vers le boudin français, il semble que mon avis les intéresse malgré tout…

Le franc-parler de mon amie m'arracha un sourire.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir écrit pour me raconter tout ça ? demandai-je alors, revenant à mes précédentes réflexions.

- Ma mère, répondit-elle, théâtralement fataliste. Elle m'a surprise quand j'écrivais à Nicolas et après ça elle s'est assurée que je ne communiquerai plus avec lui d'aucune façon donc …

- Mince. Mais sinon, dis-moi, tu as parlé de la préférence de tes parents, tu en as une toi ?

Je l'espérais sincèrement pour elle et pour son futur mari … je n'étais pas certaine, mais je pensais pouvoir affirmer que vivre avec une Elayne contrariée ne serait pas de tout repos. Elle n'était pas du genre à attaquer frontalement comme je le faisais bien souvent, mais ses attaques n'en étaient que plus insidieuses et elle pouvait nourrir une rancœur presque infiniment...

- Oh et bien… Il y a bien quelqu'un, commença-t-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Je souris pour l'encourager.

- Mais il ne fait pas parti des trois, en fait, c'est le petit frère de l'italien.

Je ris franchement quand elle me dit cela, mais je m'arrêtai brusquement quand quelque chose d'autre attira mon attention. Tom venait d'entrer sur le quai. En à peine une fraction de seconde, je l'avais senti plus proche qu'il ne l'avait été ces deux derniers mois, j'en oubliai Elayne pour me tourner vers la rangée de cheminée.

- Gin ? l'entendis-je vaguement appeler.

Mais la voix de mon amie m'importait peu. Je venais de le voir, enfin. C'est comme si je me sentais véritablement entière pour la première fois en des semaines, c'était puissant et je me laissai un instant submerger, mais aussi vite que ce sentiment était apparu, il s'estompa, me laissant chancelante.

- Gin, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser à mon histoire, c'est censé être la partie croustillante ! me reprocha Elayne

- Oh, oui… excuse-moi, dis-je en me ressaisissant.

Je me rendais compte que mon comportement avait dû sembler étrange, mais j'avais été submergée, incapable de contrôler mon impulsion. Je me mordis la lèvre.

- J'ai aperçu Tom, et…

- Et tu as déjà ton propre prince charmant en tête, j'ai compris ! On en reparlera tout à l'heure, fais-moi confiance. De toute façon ma mère a fini de parler à cette pimbêche de Black, je ferais mieux de la rejoindre. Les avertissements de début d'année n'attendent pas, bla bla bla … File retrouver ton Tom va.

Et sans autre forme, elle s'éclipsa. Je me retournai à nouveau mais ne le vis pas. Thorfin Rowle avec qui il était arrivé était bien là lui, mais Tom avait disparu. Parcourant la plateforme du regard, j'aperçu Idris en grande conversation avec les Hight, un couple d'Aurors que j'avais rencontré cet été lors d'un de nos dîners hebdomadaires. Andréa était là aussi, avec une petite fille qui devait être sa sœur et leurs parents, puis je vis Dolohov, quelques Serdaigles que je ne connaissais que de vue. J'aurais pu continuer ainsi bien longtemps mais il n'était clairement plus sur le quai.

Résignée, je réduisis ma valise et m'en allai dire au revoir à Idris.

~.~

Onze heures sonnaient quand je trouvais enfin le compartiment d'Andréa. Mon amie était en compagnie des mêmes personnes que lors de mon premier voyage l'année précédente Rowle, Dolohov. Il ne manquait plus que Tom.

- Bonjour Ginevra, salua Thor en me laissant sa place à côté d'Andréa. J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien déroulées.

Un sourire m'échappa brièvement. Non à cause de sa considération mais parce que je repensais au tout autre accueil qu'ils m'avaient offert l'année précédente.

- Très bien, merci.

Je ne lui retournai pas la politesse. Plus tard peut-être, quoique je m'en fiche royalement. En cet instant précis, la seule chose que je désirais était un peu de calme. Je hochai la tête pour saluer Dolohov et m'assis à côté de mon amie.

- Comment vas-tu depuis ce week-end ? me demanda Andy.

- Très bien et toi ?

- Pas de nouveauté.

Je lui souris.

- Tu sais où est Tom ?

- Avec les Préfets bien sûr, répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Je n'y pensais plus, soupirai-je.

Je n'avais plus qu'à patienter… Je posai ma tête contre la vitre et regardai le paysage défiler, Londres s'effaçant peu à peu sous le soleil d'été. Les autres ne me parlèrent pas, respectant mon silence et s'occupèrent calmement, échangeant à mi-voix.

~.~

Cela devait faire près de deux heures que nous roulions quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Mais ce n'était que la vendeuse de sucreries. Je vis Andy et Thor acheter suffisamment de bonbons et de chocolats pour nourrir une équipe de Quidditch qui reviendrait d'entraînement, accompagnée de ses remplaçants. Si ce n'était pas très surprenant pour Thor, ça l'était plus pour Andy.

- Vous comptez inviter toute la maison ? ironisai-je, mettant fin au silence ambiant.

Antonin laissa échapper un pouffement mais n'ajouta rien.

_ La première visite à Pré-au-Lard n'est pas avant un mois et je suis en froid avec ma mère donc, je ne peux compter que sur moi-même pour obtenir ma ration de sucreries hebdomadaire.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de laisser tomber les dites sucreries dans son sac à main qui sembla les avaler sans rechigner malgré ses petites dimensions, rattrapant même une ou deux échappées. Elle soupira théâtralement avant de se rassoir à mes côtés. Je laissai échapper un sourire amusé, Andy se plaignait souvent de sa mère avec laquelle elle avait des désaccords permanents, quoique souvent futiles.

- Que vous arrive-t-il pour que vous ne vous parliez plus dis-moi ? questionnai-je moitié intéressée, moitié pour me distraire.

- Elle tient absolument à m'imposer ses choix pour le mariage, mais tu la connais, elle a des goûts atroces… Et la robe qu'elle veut me voir porter, elle est purement et simplement horrible et démodée !

Andy était engagée au frère d'Antonin qui laissa échapper dans une subite quinte de toux quelque chose ressemblant à « les femmes »

_ Ma pauvre, fis-je, faussement compatissante.

Au bout du compte, je savais qu'elle imposerait sa volonté, elle pouvait être extrêmement persuasive lorsque quelque chose lui tenait à cœur. Le mariage ne lui laissant déjà pas le choix du marié, nul doute qu'elle ne laisserait rien d'autre échapper à son contrôle.

C'est alors qu'elle s'égarait à me décrire en long et en large les idées du mariage parfait selon sa mère que les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'agissait bien de Tom. Je me redressai, ignorant la suite des malheurs d'Andy qui semblait de toute façon s'être tue, la cabine étant étrangement calme. Derrière Tom, j'aperçu le cinquième année qui avait tenu rôle de_ témoin _lors de la cérémonie de juin. Mon regard glissa un instant sur Andy qui semblait subitement mal à l'aise.

- J'imagine que vous vous souvenez de Théodore Darkson de sixième année, dit-il en guise d'introduction pour celui qui l'accompagnait

Les garçons le saluèrent vaguement, Andy et moi ne dîmes rien. Tom indiqua d'un signe de tête à Darkson d'aller s'asseoir près de Thor et Antonin. Andy marmonna quelque chose à propos de filles qu'elle n'avait pas encore salué et s'éclipsa avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de réagir, me laissant étrangement coupable de la voir partir.

La culpabilité s'effaça bien vite cependant lorsque Tom vint prendre la place qu'elle avait laissée libre, m'attirant près de lui. L'envie de le sentir toujours plus près de moi me brûlait mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui imposer quoique soit devant ses _amis_, il ne le tolérerait pas, même de ma part. Je me mordis la lèvre, posant simplement ma tête sur son épaule, me laissant envahir par le bien-être de me sentir parfaitement entière à nouveau. En cet instant, je savais qu'il ressentait la même chose.

C'est dans cette ambiance tranquille que se déroula le reste du voyage et je dû finir par m'endormir. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait nuit et ma tête reposait sur les genoux de Tom tandis que celui-ci laissait ses doigts courir machinalement le long de mes cheveux. Je fus un instant étonnée par cette apparente expression de tendresse jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que nous étions seuls dans le compartiment aux rideaux soigneusement baissés.

- Ginevra, souffla-t-il en croisant mon regard.

- Tom, répondis-je en souriant.

Personne n'aurait pu comprendre ce qui se passait entre nous en cet instant, alors que nous ne laissions aucune barrière entre nous, nous contentant le laisser ce lien si spécial qui nous unissait s'exprimer comme au premier jour. Mais trop vite, Tom changea subtilement de position et m'aida à me relever.

Nous arrivons dans moins d'une demi-heure maintenant, tu devrais penser à mettre ton uniforme. Moi il faut que j'aille faire un tour dans le train, pour voir comment ça se passe, j'ai été nommé Préfet-en-Chef.

J'aperçu le petit badge sur sa poitrine, il était légèrement différent de l'an dernier mais un petit « c » argenté brillait très clairement sur l'insigne, je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt.

- Oh…

Je n'aurais su quoi ajouter d'autre. Je songeais simplement qu'il était étrange qu'il ne m'ait pas parlé de sa nomination… Mais à peine cette idée en tête que je réalisais qu'en fait, cela n'avait rien de surprenant. A ses yeux, cette nomination allait de soi et lui revenait de droit.

Ces pensées futiles s'évaporèrent bien vite alors que sa main se glissait sur ma hanche, la seconde retournant à mes cheveux. Sans réfléchir, je calquai mes mouvements sur les siens et mes bras glissèrent derrière sa nuque, mes lèvres rejoignant les siennes dans un baiser pressant, exigeant. Ce fût comme si ces deux derniers mois n'avaient jamais existés et je n'aurais pu décrire avec suffisamment de justesse ce que je ressentais alors que nos corps et nos âmes semblaient vouloir se fondre dans l'autre pour ne faire plus qu'un.

Mais cet instant s'évapora trop vite et avant de réaliser, je me retrouvai seule dans la cabine, le souffle court.

Après un long moment, je sortis lentement mon uniforme et commençai fébrilement à me préparer à affronter une nouvelle et ultime année à Poudlard.

* * *

**NA:** _Alors dites-moi tout, avis, critiques, questions et élucubrations ? Un petit clic sur le bouton jaune juste en dessous et pour vous remercier, un petit preview du prochain chapitre en réponse dans votre boîte mail ;)_

_Merci de votre lecture,_

_Nyna._

_PS: Les reviews anonymes comme leur nom l'indiquent ne permettent pas d'y répondre, si vous souhaitez un preview, veillez à vous identifier ;)_


	2. Désaccords

_**NA: **Bonjour ! J'ai décidé que le mercredi serait mon jour de publication donc me voilà ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ;)_

_Pour ceux d'entre vous qui lisent aussi ma traduction de _Pride of Time_, j'ai passé ma journée à taper hier et aujourd'hui, vous aurez donc le deuxième chapitre dans moins de deux heures, le temps que je le relise brièvement ;)_

_Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent =)_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Désaccords**

Le festin était aussi grandiose qu'à l'habitude et je mangeais avec plaisir tandis qu'Elayne me parlait à voix basse de son bel italien, Elias Deserto. Je me souvenais l'avoir trouvée peu loquace lorsque je l'avais d'abord rencontrée mais j'avais bien dû me rendre à l'évidence, une fois qu'elle nous avait décrété digne de confiance et d'amitié, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus bavarde et enjouée.

De temps à autre, je tentais un regard en direction d'Andy qui mangeait en compagnie de Maria et Esther, deux autres filles de notre année mais d'un autre dortoir et que je n'avais jamais trouvé très engageantes. Je devais avouer qu'en juin, je n'avais pas pensé lui parler après ce que nous avions fait, l'impliquant sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé. Il semblait pourtant bien qu'il y eut matière à discuter. J'avais simplement été trop préoccupée moi-même pour me rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait pu éprouver.

Ce qui me semblait étrange, c'est qu'elle n'eût pas cherché à en discuter plus tôt. Cet été par exemple. Quoi qu'en y repensant, nous nous étions rarement retrouvées seules et son comportement n'était devenu distant que lorsque Tom nous avait rejoints dans le compartiment en compagnie de Darkson.

o~O~o

Durant les jours suivants, je ne réussis pas à lui parler. Elle semblait toujours accompagnée le jour, couchée avant moi le soir et de même quand elle se levait le matin… Le dérangeant sentiment qu'elle m'évitait ce faisait plus certain. Je savais que si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu forcer la conversation, chasser ces deux pimbêches qui ne la quittaient plus et elles auraient toutes obéis. Cependant, je ne voulais pas la brusquer, d'autant plus que je n'aimais pas particulièrement donner des ordres, cela me mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Qui plus est, je devais bien avouer craindre moi aussi cette confrontation, incertaine de ce que pourrait en être son issue et bien plus encore de son contenu.

Le soir, je me réfugiais jusque tard dans la chambre de Tom, me laissant réconforter par sa seule présence.

C'est dans cette ambiance un peu étrange que commença notre ultime année à Poudlard. Heureusement, les cours ne laissèrent bientôt plus beaucoup de place aux préoccupations personnelles. Tout comme l'année des Buses, la charge de travail se révéla vite impressionnante et je m'y consacrais sans rechigner, trop heureuse d'avoir une excuse valable de repousser l'inévitable.

Lors de la deuxième semaine quelque chose sur le tableau d'affichage de notre salle commune retint mon attention. Deux joueurs et 3 remplaçants manquaient à l'équipe et le nouveau Capitaine organisait des sélections le soir même. La note était signée Théodore Darkson, ce qui me laissa sceptique un instant. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas… ma vie était ici désormais, irrévocablement, alors autant bien m'y intégrer.

Cette bonne résolution à l'esprit, je me présentai ce soir-là sur le terrain, comme une vingtaine d'autres élèves, armée de l'un des balais de prêt de l'école pour cette fois-ci. Si j'étais sélectionnée, il faudrait que j'investisse et ce dès le lendemain.

Dans les gradins, j'aperçu Tom en compagnie d'Antonin. J'eue à peine le temps de me demander où était Rowle que je le vis arriver sur le terrain à son tour, en tenue vert et argent. Il était batteur dans l'équipe, ça m'avait échappé.

L'échauffement commença assez brutalement quand Darkson nous envoya voler en compagnie des deux sets de cognards d'entrainement. Les seuls armés contre eux étant Rowle et Darkson lui-même. Deux élèves de seconde année, à en juger par leur taille, se retrouvèrent à terre au bout de quelques secondes et alors que je m'élançais, entrainant à ma poursuite un cognard qui assomma Wilhelmine Jugson, une fille de quatrième année que je connaissais pour avoir vu Tom l'envoyer en retenue, j'entendis Darkson leur hurler dessus. Baissant les yeux un instant, je le vis les relever brutalement par le haut de leurs robes tandis que ma victime se posait tant bien que mal, une main sur son front qui saignait visiblement. Tous trois repartirent en direction du château, se soutenant mutuellement et Darkson siffla la fin de cette première partie des sélections puis se chargea, avec Thor, de récupérer les cognards.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, l'équipe était constituée et à ma grande satisfaction, j'avais obtenu le poste de Poursuiveuse. Je remarquai au passage que j'étais la seule fille de la sélection et que tous mes coéquipiers semblaient avoir dépassé le stade de la cinquième année, hormis peut-être l'un des remplaçants qui était vraiment gringalets.

Tom me rejoignit à la sortie du terrain.

-Tu voles bien, dit-il.

-Merci.

Je souris sincèrement.

-C'est l'une de meilleures façons de se vider l'esprit que je connaisse.

J'étais sincère. Cet entraînement m'avait réellement fait du bien. Tout le temps où je m'étais trouvée dans les airs je n'avais plus pensé qu'à mon vol et à la victoire qui se trouvait au bout. Voler, Gagner. Deux objectifs clairs qui ne nécessitaient pas de tergiversation.

-Il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe ? questionna-t-il, soupçonneux, alors que nous retournions en direction du château.

-Rien que je ne puisse gérer.

Je souris à nouveau, tachant de me montrer assurée. Je préférais qu'il ne s'immisce pas dans ce silence étrange qui régnait entre Andy et moi, au risque d'envenimer les choses. De toute façon, je préférai régler ce souci par moi-même.

Il me regarda un instant avant d'acquiescer.

-Viens à mon appartement avant le dîner, je vais à la bibliothèque, me glissa-t-il avant de disparaître.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, bien que ce soit inutile. Ce que Tom veut, Tom a.

o~O~o

Je descendais donc vers les cachots lorsque j'entendis un cri, suivi de pleurs. Alarmée, je remontai d'un étage et dirigeai vers la source du bruit : les toilettes des filles au premier étage. J'entendais des rires, masculins sans le moindre doute.

-Oh, aller, arrête de pleurer. Il est beaucoup mieux comme ça ton monstre, gamine, se moquait l'un deux, dont j'eue peur de reconnaître la voix.

-Et puis au moins, ajouta un second, il ne fera plus de mal à personne !

M'approchant toujours, je finis par voir les deux Gryffondors, que je reconnu immédiatement. Apercevant une petite Serpentard en pleurs, une grande serpillère d'un rose éclatant serrée dans ses bras, je m'emportai et sans crier gare ou les informer de ma présence d'une quelconque façon, je brandis ma baguette rageusement, lançant une multitude de petites chauves-souris au moins aussi énervées que je l'étais. Celles-ci se précipitèrent sur les deux imbéciles, qui tombèrent au sol sous la force du sort.

Je me précipitai vers la fillette, lui ordonnant de me suivre. Sa main dans la mienne, je l'entrainai vers notre salle commune sans plus aucune considération pour ses bourreaux qui tentaient vainement de se débarrasser des volatiles qui les attaquaient furieusement de part et d'autre.

Arrivées dans la salle commune, pleine à cette heure, je l'attirai vers la fenêtre du lac, où personne ne venait généralement s'installer. C'était la place préférée de Tom. Je la poussai vers une banquette où elle s'étala, serrant toujours l'affreuse serpillère contre elle tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je en m'accroupissant prudemment près d'elle. Ils t'ont fait du mal ?

-Gra… Gratouiiiiille, articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Gratouille ? répétai-je sans comprendre.

Elle se redressa, tentant visiblement de contrôler ses pleurs. Elle essuya son visage du revers de sa manche et me tendis sa serpillère.

Mon chat… Ils ont… Ils ont tué mon chat !

Elle n'en supporta pas plus et repartit en sanglots, s'accrochant à sa serpillère comme à une ancre. Je réalisai alors que ce que je prenais depuis tout à l'heure pour un simple doudou devait être Gratouille … Du moins l'espérai-je. Doucement, j'attrapai la serpillère. La petite referma plus fermement sa main autour.

-Laisse-moi faire, la rassurai-je.

Elle consentit à relâcher sa prise en me jetant un regard implorant. Je tapotai la couverture du bout de ma baguette.

-_Revelo Malificio_, murmurai-je.

Une lueur bleutée brilla autour du bout de tissu, ou du moins ce qui semblait en être un puisque le sortilège révélait qu'il s'agissait en fait d'autre chose et si je ne me trompais pas, plus exactement du chat de cette pauvre fillette qui me fixait maintenant sans plus de larmes, pleine d'espoir.

-_Reverso Morphêa_ ! tentai-je en dessinant une croix imaginaire, de droite à gauche au-dessus du pauvre animal qui retrouva sa forme originale.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune chaton noir aux yeux marron, qui ne parurent rouge l'espace un instant. Gratouille donc, feula violement avant de se sauver et de disparaître sous une armoire. La fillette était bouche bée et sans crier gare, elle me sauta au coup, manquant, de me faire perdre l'équilibre.

-Merci, merci, merci… répétait-elle. Tu l'as sauvée !

-Ce n'est rien, vraiment… fis-je en tapotant son épaule d'un geste apaisant. Comment t'appelles-tu en fait ?

-Cylia, Cylia Black, déclara la fillette aux joues rondes, son sourire retrouvé.

-Et bien Cylia Black, commençai-je en replaçant une mèche de cheveux courts derrière son oreille, que dirais-tu d'aller rejoindre tes amis ? Moi, j'ai besoin d'une douche.

Mes vêtements devenaient désagréables à porter et je doutais que Tom apprécie de me voir ainsi lorsque je le retrouverais tout à l'heure. Mais je remarquai que Cylia avait l'air triste à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle tournait ses mains les unes dans les autres, visiblement gênée.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis en fait ici, fit-elle à voix basse.

-Oh.

L'heure tournait. J'avais besoin d'une douche et je devais retrouver Tom. Je décidai d'opter pour une solution temporaire, le temps d'en savoir plus.

-Viens, dis-je en lui prenant la main une fois encore.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, dans le coin d'étude, Elayne et Andy travaillaient en silence.

-Hum… dites les filles, vous voudriez bien que Cylia reste avec vous un moment ? Il faut que j'aille me changer.

Elayne releva la tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer deux petites tâches d'encre sur le coin de son nez, un sourire m'échappa.

-Pourquoi pas, je suis sûre qu'elle a des devoir elle aussi, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Cylia s'empressa d'acquiescer et s'assit près d'elle avec enthousiasme.

-Sinon au fait Gin, les sélections, tu es prise ? demanda Elayne en se rappelant d'où je venais.

Il me semblait qu'Andy écoutait, sa plume en suspens.

-Oui, je suis Poursuiveuse ! m'exclamai-je réellement enjouée.

Alors qu'Elayne s'enthousiasmait avec moi, j'entendis Andy laisser échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire peut-être ? m'emportai-je, vexée que le seul signe de communication entre nous depuis des jours soit un témoignage de mépris.

Une fois encore, je me demandai pourquoi un tel revirement depuis le voyage pour Poudlard ? La prétention de Maria et Esther avait-elle finit par l'atteindre elle aussi ?

-Rien, si ce n'est qu'aucune fille n'avait été sélectionnée dans notre équipe depuis des années et te voilà …

Son visage en disait long sur le sous-entendu à peine voilé de ses propos et je la fixai, un instant choquée, ne sachant si je devais répliquer.

-Très bien. Très bien ! fis-je en tournant les talons.

Je me dépêchai de regagner notre dortoir pour cacher que ses mots m'avaient touchée. Comment osait-elle ? J'arrivai dans la salle de bain et claquai la porte, provoquant les protestations du miroir, mécontent d'avoir été sorti de sa tranquillité avec tant de violence.

-La ferme ! lui criai-je comme s'il avait été responsable, comme s'il avait été Andy. LA FERME !

Ca eut le mérite d'être efficace, autant pour le faire taire que pour me défouler. La vérité, c'était que ce bref échange m'avait plus blessée que des semaines de silence. Je ne voulais pas perdre une amie. Pas encore.

o~O~o

Plus tard ce soir-là, je me trouvais seule en compagnie de Tom dans la Salle Commune. Nous y étions presque seuls, tranquillement installés sous la fenêtre du Lac.

-Tu as fulminé toute la soirée, je le _sens_. Explique-moi.

Je soufflai, ne répondant qu'à moitié, évitant le cœur du problème.

-J'ai surpris des Gryffondors qui attaquaient une fillette de première année en retournant au dortoir après les sélections. Ils avaient transformé son chat en une espèce de serpillère ridicule…

Je ne précisai pas qu'elle était en pleurs.

-Ils s'en amusaient, deux adultes contre une enfant…

-Et qu'as-tu fait ?

-Chauve-Furie.

-Pourtant tu n'es pas satisfaite.

-C'est juste … elle n'a pas d'amis, je me demande pourquoi.

Nous restâmes un instant silencieux.

-Parfois, il vaut mieux être seul, répondit-il finalement en se relevant.

Cette phrase, autant que son attitude, me blessa, bien que ce ne soit sans doute pas son intention.

-Peut-être… soupirai-je.

_Mais que serions-nous alors_… songeai-je. _Pourquoi nous battre si ce n'est pour nos êtres aimés ? _Mes pensées glissèrent un instant vers Harry.

-Tu y penses encore, déclara Tom accusateur, son regard scrutant le mien.

Le rouge me gagna un instant les joues, comme une enfant prise la main dans le sac.

-C'est mon enfance, ma vie jusqu'à il y a peu encore, comment l'oublier ? répliquai-je sur la défensive.

Il ne répondit pas.

Un moment s'écoula tandis que nous restions ainsi, immobiles. Une question me traversa l'esprit alors que je repensais à ce que je venais de dire. Une question primordiale, concernant l'un des évènements les plus importants de mon enfance.

-Tom, est-ce que … tu as créé le Journal ?

S'il fut sans doute légèrement surpris, il ne le montra pas. Bien entendu, il saisit le double sens de cette question mais ne répondit qu'énigmatiquement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai pris soin de ne rien oublier.

Je souris, un peu tristement. Où serais-je aujourd'hui sans ce Journal ?

* * *

_Faites moi sourire, laissez-moi une review et Tom vous enverra un preview du Chapitre 3 ! =p_

_Nyna._

_Edit: désolée pour les tirets manquants devant certains dialogue, c'est désormais corrigé. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi certains disparaissent ainsi au téléchargement... _


	3. A Jamais

_**NA:** A une heure près soit, mais nous sommes toujours mercredi ! Voici donc le chapitre 3 =)_

* * *

_3. A Jamais_

La petite Cylia sembla bien vite s'être prise d'affection pour moi. Durant les jours qui suivirent, elle s'installa fréquemment pour faire ses devoirs en notre compagnie, Elayne, moi et à mon grand étonnement et plaisir, Andy, qui semblait elle aussi apprécier la fillette. En fait, je pouvais même dire que grâce à Cylia, je commençais à retrouver mon amie.

Nous prenions plaisir à aider Cylia dans ses devoirs, redécouvrant parfois des petites choses bien utiles et oubliées. Elle se révéla vite être très douée en charmes et métamorphose, même si la théorie faisait quelque peu résistance.

C'est durant l'un de ces moments passés à travailler dans la Salle Commune que je demandai si elle avait finalement noué des liens avec les autres élèves de son année.

-Ils ont arrêté de m'appeler « sang-mêlée », mais on ne peut pas dire qu'ils me parlent non plus, répondit-elle.

Je la regardai un peu surprise, comprenant finalement d'où venaient ses soucis au sein des Serpentards.

-Avant ils se moquaient de moi parce que je ne connaissais rien à la Magie, mais je lis beaucoup pour compenser et maintenant je ne pose plus de questions idiotes…

Tandis qu'elle disait cela, je remarquai l'énergie qu'elle déployait à arracher un à un les filaments indisciplinés au bas de sa plume de hiboux, témoignant de son énervement.

-Maman ne comprendrait pas, je ne veux pas lui dire. A chaque fois qu'elle m'écrit, elle semble si enthousiaste pour tout ce qui touche à la magie.

Elle sourit tristement. Elayne qui se tenait à ses côtés lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave de poser des questions, la rassura-t-elle. Si tu veux, tu peux venir nous voir nous, on te répondra.

Cylia leva les yeux vers Elayne, elle avait l'air plus heureux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, sauf peut-être lors de la fois où je lui avais rendu son pauvre chat…

-Tu as grandi chez les moldus ? demanda Andy, sur un ton plutôt froid comme je ne pus m'empêcher de le remarquer.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle, perdant son sourire.

-Je pense que ça nous regarde pas, déclarai-je alors froidement, voyant comme Cylia semblait blessée de la question d'Andy.

-Oh, parce que la petite Princesse s'est attachée à sa petite sang-mêlée ?

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer quand Cylia repoussa violement sa chaise avant de partir en courant vers les escaliers.

-Cylia ! l'appela Elayne en vain. Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Andy ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qui vous prend à toutes les deux ? Il faudrait que vous arrêtiez le malaise maintenant !

J'avais rarement vu Elayne énervée, jamais en fait depuis mon arrivée, mais son emportement ne laissait aucun doute. Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'en alla en proférant des injures à peine voilées et peu élégantes. Je me tournais alors vers Andy, sur le point d'exploser moi aussi. A peine pensai-je que les choses s'arrangeaient avec Andy qu'une autre venait se mettre entre nous. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir me parler car elle avait déjà rassemblé ses affaires et s'éloignait.

-Toi, tu restes là ! assenai-je en me levant furieusement à mon tour.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la Salle Commune. Sur ma droite, j'aperçu Tom qui se retournait sur son siège. Andy, le vit aussi. Elle ne dit rien et resta immobile, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je songeai qu'il ne valait mieux pas que toute la Maison nous entende…

-Tu me suis !

Passant devant Tom, je cru le voir sourire, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas pour vérifier.

Arrivée à la fenêtre du Lac, je lançais quelques sorts de façon à ce que l'on ne puisse nous entendre, de quelque façon que ce soit. La salle semblait de toute façon se vider peu à peu de ses occupants. Ceci fait, je me tournai à nouveau vers Andy, qui paraissait vouloir m'ignorer, faussement absorbée dans la contemplation du balai régulier des algues et des poissons.

-Tu comptes me parler ? Parce que je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait ! m'énervai-je. Et toi non plus.

Aucune réponse, mais je la vis fermer les yeux un moment, inspirant profondément. Je me sentis brutalement triste, je voulais simplement comprendre.

-Andy, parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît, explique-moi, dis-moi pourquoi tout allait bien cet été, et pourquoi notre relation s'est dégradée depuis la rentrée. Pourquoi agis-tu comme si nous n'avions jamais été amies ? Andy ?

Elle me fixait à présent, semblant réfléchir un instant.

-Tu me demandes ce qui ne va pas, vraiment ?

Son ton était étrangement calme, presque froid et je me figeais un instant. Bien sûr, je me doutais que toute cette histoire devait être liée aux évènements de juin dernier, mais pourtant…

-Pourquoi maintenant ? demandai-je alors.

-C'est juste que … le temps de prendre conscience j'imagine.

Je ne desserrais pas la mâchoire, me retenant de lui faire une remarque bien sentie sur le temps qu'il lui avait fallu. Ce que je voulais, c'était des explications avant tout.

- Cet été il était simple d'ignorer les faits, reprit-elle, un peu hésitante. Simple, de faire comme si de rien était… mais maintenant que nous sommes à nouveau ici, tous ensemble… Je ne sais pas.

-Et bien explique-toi un peu plus clairement parce que j'ai du mal à te suivre !

Je tentais de modérer mon emportement, mais ce n'était pas chose facile.

- Te rends tu seulement compte de ce que tu as fait ce soir-là ? demanda-t-elle alors. C'était de la magie noire Gin, très noire.

Son ton devenait plus ferme et je n'osais pas l'interrompre, peur de me laisser aller à ma colère, sans réfléchir à ce que je pourrais dire pour ma défense.

-Tu sais que je ne condamne pas ce genre de magie habituellement, bien au contraire, je pense que beaucoup de sorts sont injustement qualifiés de noirs, ce qui compte vraiment c'est l'intention, mais là Gin, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je ne veux pas croire que tu aies pensé à mal en t'unissant à Tom comme vous l'avez fait, je ne pense pas que tu aies réellement saisi l'importance de votre acte. Mais si malgré tout c'est bien le cas … il y a des choses qu'il vaudrait mieux ne jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisager. Je ne devrais pas être si changeante avec toi, j'en suis désolée crois-moi, je t'aime Gin et je tiens à notre amitié, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire…

J'aurais tellement voulu trouver les mots pour lui répondre mais je parvenais à peine à faire le tri dans mes pensées et mes sentiments._ Elle ne parvenait pas à s'y faire_, un peu hypocrite tout de même si l'on considérait le fait que le sortilège utilisé par Tom provenait d'un ouvrage qu'elle-même étudiait à ce moment-là… _Elle tenait à notre amitié_, et moi pas peut-être !

J'aurais voulu hurler, lui en vouloir, l'oublier pour ne plus avoir mal, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je m'assis alors, sans vraiment y penser.

Je devais lui accorder une chose, elle avait soulevé une question légitime… Est-ce que je savais, est-ce que je réalisais ? Pouvais-je, en mon âme et conscience, dire que je ne savais pas, au moment où j'avais choisi de rejoindre Tom sur le toit et de rester à ses côtés, en son temps, su dans quoi je m'engageais ? Avais-je alors réalisé embrasser la magie noire ? Sans doute, mais sur l'instant, je n'avais réellement considéré qu'une seule chose : Tom et seulement lui.

Soudain, une vague de froid empli la salle alors que mes protections volaient en éclat.

-Va-t'en Andréa.

Tom avait à peine murmuré son ordre, mais je sentis Andy passer à côté de moi et s'éloigner sans discuter. Je sentais la colère de Tom, une colère froide et je me dis qu'elle avait bien fait d'obéir. L'une de ses mains glissa le long de ma joue, arrêtant une larme dont je n'avais pas eu conscience dans sa course.

~PoV Tom~

Dire que Tom était énervé eut été un euphémisme. S'il détestait bien une chose, c'était de ne pas avoir le contrôle autour de lui. Et Ginny… Ginny semblait incontrôlable. Dès qu'il pensait comprendre comment la garder auprès de lui, elle finissait toujours par lui échapper. S'ils étaient désormais plus proches qu'aucuns autres êtres vivants ne pouvaient l'être, Ginny demeurait l'incarnation de Gryffondor, emportée et passionnée quand il était à l'image de Serpentard, réfléchit et patient. Elle s'accrochait au passé quand il ne se voyait que dans l'avenir…

La frustration de ne savoir comment contrôler Ginny montait en lui, provoquant peu à peu une colère sourde qui ne demandait qu'à se faire entendre.

Elle avait choisi. Elle l'avait choisi, lui. Elle avait décidé de tourner le dos à son passé. Elle l'avait rejoint dans l'Eternité, et pourtant, malgré tout cela, elle parvenait encore à lui échapper.

-Regrettes-tu ? demanda finalement Tom après un long moment durant lequel Ginny ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, l'étudiant patiemment. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle savait que les mots ne venaient pas aisément lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler d'_eux_.

-Si je regrette ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Ton choix, regrettes-tu d'être restée ?

Elle se leva pour s'approcher de lui, forçant leurs regards à se rencontrer.

-Jamais.

Tom plongea son regard dans le sien, il y avait tant de vérité dans ce mot et pourtant il discernait toujours en elle le dilemme qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis son arrivée.

-Pourtant tu doutes encore.

-Je… commença-t-elle, prête à se défendre, avant de s'arrêter abruptement.

Tom la regardait sans ciller. Il voulait l'entendre et elle avait besoin de le dire, pour que les choses soient claires.

-Je ne doute pas Tom, ma place est ici.

Satisfait, Tom laissa un sourire de victoire lui échapper.

-Je ne nie pas, je pense parfois au passé. C'est mon enfance, mon adolescence et rien ne peut changer ça Tom. Cependant, je peux te promettre une chose…

Elle s'approcha de lui, capturant ses mains pour accroître leur proximité.

-Jamais je ne regretterai d'avoir fait le choix de rester. Jamais.

* * *

_**NA:** S'il-vous-plaît, laissez vos avis, il n'y a rien de plus agréable que de voir un mail de FFnet en récompense de quelques heures de travail, ceux d'entre vous qui écrivent le savent =)_

_Merci de votre lecture, à très vite,_

_Nyna._


	4. Influence

_4. Influence_

_« Mais qu'importe l'éternité de la damnation à qui a trouvé dans une seconde l'infini de la Jouissance » -Baudelaire_

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, étrangement bien reposée, serrée contre Tom. Sa respiration était paisible, signe qu'il dormait encore. Je pris un moment pour l'observer. La lumière du jour filtrait à travers les rideaux mal fermés et je mis quelques secondes à m'habituer à la pénombre environnante. Peu à peu, ses traits devenaient plus nets. Je le trouvais beau, ainsi vulnérable et détendu. Sa peau blanche contrastait de façon presque envoûtante avec la noirceur de ses cheveux et de ses sourcils. Les ombres accentuaient cet effet, laissant une partie de son visage dans l'inconnu. Je restai ainsi plusieurs minutes, me demandant ce à quoi il pouvait bien rêver, je le sentais paisible, ce qu'il était rarement lorsque qu'il se trouvait éveillé, et ce calme me gagnait.

Je reposai ma tête contre son torse en soupirant légèrement. Il ne me laissait généralement pas rester avec lui la nuit, pourtant quelques fois cela arrivait, sans véritable raison. Ou peut-être que si, mais je n'aurais su dire lesquelles, nous restions ensemble tout simplement.

La conversation que nous avions eue tard la veille était toujours vivement présente dans mon esprit et je ne savais plus trop que penser. Ce que Tom m'avait dit lorsque nous avions discuté sous le Lac avait fait écho aux paroles d'Andy sur la magie noire qui n'était pas si noire à les en croire… Peut-être avaient-ils raison, peut-être n'y avait-il pas que de mauvais côtés, peut-être après tout … Rita Skeeter n'avait-elle pas révélé que Dumbledore en connaissait lui-même très long dans le domaine ? Pourtant il n'avait jamais œuvré que pour le bien, et n'avait jamais cherché à s'emparer du pouvoir malgré toutes les occasions qui avaient dû s'offrir à lui.

Un soupir m'échappa à nouveau et, voyant que Tom ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite, je me levai doucement, en prenant soin de ne pas le déranger. J'enfilai sa chemise de la veille, posée sur son coffre et allai me servir un verre d'eau, histoire de me réveiller un peu et de chasser ces pensées de mon esprit. Je m'assis ensuite sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le Lac, et le regardai dormir.

L'été m'avait paru atrocement long, loin de lui. J'avais été forcée d'accepter la distance et la séparation, j'avais dû apprendre à me détacher subtilement de ce lien qui semblait nous attirer irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre pour ne plus souffrir, réellement, de son absence. Aussi étrange que ce nouveau maelstrom d'émotions ait été et soit encore, je l'accueillais pourtant presque avec reconnaissance. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie si entière. Pas même lorsque j'avais été entourée de toute ma famille et de mes amis. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que je pourrais perdre plus que ce qui m'avait été arraché avant que je n'arrive ici, mais désormais, quoique l'énormité de cette pensée me fasse frissoner, j'avais le sentiment que si l'on m'enlevait Tom, je ne saurais plus comment vivre.

Détachant finalement mon regard de sa silhouette endormie, je regardai ensuite la pièce, m'arrêtant sur le bureau juste sur la gauche. Tout y était parfaitement organisé, même les devoirs qu'il semblait avoir abandonnés la veille étaient empilés soigneusement au centre du sous-main.

Je me levai à nouveau pour m'approcher d'un peu plus près, certains des livres posés sur son étagère semblaient bien trop usés pour venir de la bibliothèque, du moins de son espace public. Leur reluire vieillie et noircie par le temps laissait apparaître des titres aux dorures écaillées. Ils provenaient sans aucun doute de la réserve, ou peut-être Tom les avait-il acquis en dehors de l'école. Je laissai mon doigt courir le long des titres _L'art Avancé de la magie sans baguette, Les Cents Potions de Polux Dropsical… _

-N'hésites-pas si tu veux en emprunter un, fit-il soudain dans mon dos, tu les trouveras… très instructifs.

La voix de Tom, légèrement enrouée, me fit sursauter, j'avais presque oublié que je n'étais pas seule dans cette pièce. Je me retournai, la main sur le cœur.

-Tom !

-Ginevra, répondit-il innocemment quoique clairement amusé de son effet.

Je lui souris alors qu'il se levait à son tour pour venir vers moi.

-Tu sais, ajouta-t-il l'air goguenard, ta tenue est vraiment indécente.

-Que devrais-je donc dire de la tienne, rétorquai-je, amusée.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, il m'emprisonna contre le bureau, posant une main sur l'étagère derrière moi.

-Je pense…que… je devrais… récupérer … ça, déclara-t-il en détachant un à un les boutons de la chemise que je lui avais subtilisée, pour ponctuer ses dires.

~.~

Ce jour-là avait lieu la première visite à Pré-au-Lard, ce qui avait toujours pour effet d'entraîner une fervente activité chez les Troisième Années. Pour ma part, je m'étais résolue à trouver Andy, l'attirer dans un endroit calme et loin des regards afin de régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

C'est alors qu'elle quittait la Grande Salle en compagnie d'Esther et Maria que je décidais de tenter ma chance. Voulant éviter de répéter l'éclat de la veille, j'attendis d'avoir atteint le parc pour qu'il y ait moins de monde autour de nous avant de l'interpeller.

-Andy, attends s'il-te-plaît !

Quelques regards curieux convergèrent dans notre direction, mais fort heureusement, personne ne s'arrêta pour regarder. J'entendis Andy souffler aux deux pimbêches qui l'entouraient qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard au village et après un bref échange, durant lequel Esther et Maria me jetèrent de nombreux regards en biais, elles s'en allèrent.

Un silence gêné s'installa un instant, elle attendait clairement que je prenne la parole alors que brusquement, je ne trouvais plus mon plan si génial…

-Allons près du Lac, tu veux bien ? l'invitai-je.

Je veillais à garder un ton posé, lui laissant l'occasion de refuser. A mon soulagement, elle haussa les épaules et me précéda sans rien dire.

Arrivées près de l'un des saules pleureurs, elle s'arrêta. Je m'assis sur un rocher, les jambes repliées contre ma poitrine. Andy préféra rester debout, parfaitement droite, ce qui me mis plus mal à l'aise encore.

-Je voulais répondre à ta question, commençai-je, plus par besoin de combler le silence qui s'installait qu'autre chose. Je ne savais pas ce que l'on faisait au moment où on l'a fait mais d'une certaine façon, je pense que j'en étais tout de même consciente… Cependant, comme tu me l'as dit, en magie, l'intention est cruciale et … je n'ai jamais pensé à mal, je voulais juste… être avec Tom…

Elle m'interrompit alors, m'empêchant de plonger un peu plus dans le bégaiement.

-Je ne pense pas que tes intentions étaient mauvaises Gin, pas les tiennes.

-Tom …

-Oui, Tom, ou plutôt _Voldemort_ comme il aime être appelé dernièrement, dit-elle en accentuant d'un air dégoûté sur le nom maudit que c'était forgé Tom. Enfin, peu importe… Ce que je veux dire Gin, c'est que … comment te dire, sais-tu quel sortilège vous avez utilisé ?

-Tom m'a expliqué, c'est un sortilège qui nous lie l'un à l'autre, magiquement.

Doux euphémisme.

-Ce n'est …

Un mouvement soudain sur la droite attira mon attention.

-Vous n'allez pas à Pré-au-Lard Mesdames ? demanda cette voix que je connaissais si bien.

Tom. Il s'arrêta près de moi, suivi de Darkson. La présence de celui-ci devenait d'ailleurs une habitude de plus en plus fréquente ces derniers temps.

-Nous allions justement partir, déclarai-je en souriant.

-Pourquoi ne partirais-tu pas devant avec Darkson, suggéra Tom en fixant Andy. Je voulais parler un instant avec Andréa, à propos du devoir de Runes, expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je vis mon amie se crisper, quoique subtilement, mais accepter en souriant.

-Je te retrouve à Honeydukes Gin, ça ne prendra pas longtemps, me dit-elle.

Comme pour couper court à toute discussion, Darkson m'invita à le suivre, prétextant vouloir parler du match contre Serdaigle qui aurait lieu le mois suivant. Je le suivis sans pour autant vraiment l'écouter, essayant d'oublier le monde qui m'entourait pour ne laisser place qu'à Tom, pour tâcher de savoir ce qui se passait avec Andy. Malheureusement, il maîtrisait parfaitement ses émotions et je ne percevais rien d'autre que l'écho de se présence non loin de moi.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Darkson me laissa devant Honeydukes pour aller rejoindre Thor et Simon, deux autres joueurs de l'équipe. Non pas que j'ai envie de rester en sa compagnie plus longtemps de toute façon.

Quoique toujours parfaitement consciente de la présence de Tom, je ne savais pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il protégeait parfaitement son esprit et cela m'irritait légèrement… mais qu'attendre d'autre venant de lui… Voyant qu'il était inutile d'essayer plus longtemps, je décidai d'aller me changer les idées dans la boutique en attendant qu'Andy ne m'y rejoigne comme promis.

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-Hey, Gin, tu m'aides à trouver les plumes en sucre ? demanda-t-elle en souriant, visiblement enjouée.

-Euh, oui, bien sûr. Je les ai vues plus tôt près du comptoir.

Je l'y entrainai, songeuse. Je pensais qu'elle voudrait continuer notre conversation avant de rejoindre Esther et Maria. Je ne me plaignais pas ceci-dit.

-Tout va bien Andy ? finis-je par lui demander, alors qu'elle comparait les plumes, se demandant visiblement si elle allait opter pour celle au goût fraise comme à son habitude, ou la nouvelle au parfum de noisette, tout juste livrées.

-Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? s'étonna-t-elle en tendant la main pour regarder les plumes au miel.

-Et bien, repris-je hésitante, il me semblait que nous n'avions pas fini notre conversation tout à l'heure.

Elle me sourit d'un air distrait.

-Bien sûr que si. Je sais que tu as toujours eu les meilleures intentions du monde. J'ai simplement sur-réagit. Après tout quand on y pense, c'est un peu comme si tu avais épousé Tom, étrange non ?

Je la regardai un instant, effarée. Elle haussa les épaules avant de finalement tendre la plume à la fraise au vendeur pour qu'il l'encaisse.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre, je me sentis brutalement extrêmement faible et ma tête tourna, menaçant de me faire perdre l'équilibre. Respirant profondément, je m'appuyai conte le comptoir le temps de me ressaisir.

-Ca va Gin ? s'inquiéta Andy alors qu'elle rangeait son achat.

-Oui, oui, je pense que j'ai simplement besoin d'un peu d'air frais, mentis-je. On y va ?

J'essayai de sourire pour dissimuler mon malaise, je n'allais pas bien. Une part de moi avait brusquement quitté Pré-au-Lard en cet instant et je me demandais comment, mais surtout pourquoi Tom avait bien pu quitter le village. Sa disparition avait été si soudaine, si brutale qu'elle en avait été douloureuse. L'image d'une gifle magistrale que l'on m'aurait assenée s'imposa à mon esprit et si elle ne semblait pas suffisamment forte en comparaison de ce que j'avais ressentis, elle représentait pourtant bien l'impression que j'en avais eue. Désormais, il ne demeurait plus en moi que cet écho de Tom qui m'avait habité tout l'été…

* * *

_**NA:** J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je l'aime bien moi ^^' En tout cas, laissez-moi vos impressions, elles seront toutes appréciée à leur juste valeur =)_

_Nyna._


	5. Pouvoir

_**NA**: __Bonne Lecture et à la semaine prochaine,_

_Nyna._

* * *

_5. Pouvoir_

_« Le bien et le mal n'existent pas, il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour l'obtenir » -Lord Voldemort, HP1_

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent furent bien plus agréables que ne l'avait été le début de cette dernière année à mes yeux. Andy me parlait à nouveau, Cylia semblait enfin se rapprocher d'élèves de son âge et Tom… était simplement Tom, fidèle à lui-même, entouré de sa part de mystère. Octobre passa ainsi presque calmement.

Un matin peu avant Halloween alors que nous venions d'entrer pour notre petit-déjeuner, le courrier arriva, apportant à plusieurs élèves dans la salle une enveloppe d'un noir profond. Un frisson me parcouru lorsque l'une des chouettes porteuses de ces funestes courriers se posa devant moi. Je la saisis avec appréhension.

Alors que je la retournais, je constatai que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Ce que j'avais d'abord pris pour l'une de ses lettres maudites que l'on recevait bien trop souvent lors de mes dernières années dans le Poudlard de mon enfance, portait à son dos une araignée d'un orange vif qui me fixait étrangement.

J'approchai mon doigt pour ouvrir le message et l'araignée se mit alors en mouvement, l'enveloppe disparut et je me trouvai avec un parchemin entre les mains. Désormais remise de ma frayeur première, je jetai un œil amusé au message.

Il s'agissait d'un mot de Slughorn annonçant sa première petite soirée de l'année, le soir de la Toussaint. Tom lisait par-dessus mon épaule, c'est alors que je remarquai que lui n'avait pas reçu d'invitation…

Malgré tout, ce soir-là, il se présenta avec moi devant les appartements de Slughorn. Quand celui-ci ouvrit finalement la porte, il ne dissimula pas un certain malaise en voyant Tom mais il nous accueillit cependant avec le sourire, quoique moins jovialement qu'à l'habitude.

-Mr Jedusor, Miss Prewett, entrez entrez, je vous en prie.

D'autres élèves arrivaient à notre suite, lui épargnant de devoir passer plus de temps à nous accueillir.

-Pourquoi se conduit-il ainsi avec toi ? Il t'adorait pourtant l'an passé.

Ayant déjà essayé de percer le mystère durant les mois précédents, je me doutais qu'il ne répondrait pas. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien …

-Slughorn aime le pouvoir mais je suis cependant arrivé à la conclusion qu'il en a peur…

Il me sourit. Il n'en dirait pas plus. Sa réponse pourtant n'était pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais et elle me laissa songeuse un instant. Je me souvenais que lors de ma dernière année avec eux, j'avais surpris une conversation entre ma mère et Bill à propos de Slughorn. Ils disaient qu'il était convoité par Voldemort depuis si longtemps, qu'il fut presque certain que sans la protection de Dumbledore, il tomberait vite sous son joug … Cependant, Slughorn ne s'était jamais comporté différemment cette année-là, quoiqu'il eut perdu un peu de son enthousiasme et il avait tout fait pour nous protéger des Carrow. Je me demandais ce que Tom avait pu faire pour éveiller chez notre professeur cette crainte si tôt.

-Bien ! fit Slughorn en me ramenant au moment présent. Ce soir, j'ai décidé de vous faire une petite surprise !

Sa voix montait étonnement dans les aigus, témoignant de son excitation.

-Comme nous nous sommes tous bien repu au banquet d'Halloween hier soir, je vous proposerai simplement je modeste petit buffet de gourmandises…

Il fit un geste vers l'immense table qui courrait le long de deux des murs de la pièce hexagonale et celle-ci se trouva alors couverte d'une quantité impressionnante de mets, sucrés tout autant que salés. La notion de modestie ne faisait décidément pas partie des connaissances de Slughorn.

-Et pour l'ambiance mes chers amis, je vous invite à accueillir les… Disjonct'Brothers !

Son annonce fut suivie de cris hystériques provenant d'un peu partout dans la salle, qui redoublèrent d'intensité à l'entrée des quatre membres du groupe préféré de tout Poudlard.

-Je vais nous chercher à boire, me glissa Tom avant de disparaître.

Apercevant Slughorn un peu plus loin, je m'approchai pour lui parler. Il était entouré d'un groupe de Gryffondors et d'un Serdaigle à qui il semblait vanter les mérites de ses invités du soir.

-Voyez-vous, entendis-je, le chanteur était l'un d'entre vous il n'y a pas si longtemps, vraiment très doué pour les potions, vraiment il avait un don, peut-être aurait-il pu me succéder dans quelques années… Mais qui serais-je si je n'avais pas encouragé un tel talent à se jeter dans sa passion quand il semble né pour ça.

Je m'immisçais alors au milieu de ce petit groupe d'hypocrites.

-Professeur vous voilà ! m'exclamai-je faussement ravie, comme si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Je voulais vous féliciter, la soirée est réussie.

J'espérais que ma présence ferait au moins fuir les Gryffondors car je voulais parler seule à seul avec Slughorn, mais ce fut peine perdue car celui-ci les retint.

-Voyez-vous, c'est ainsi que j'aime ces petites soirée, quand toutes les maisons sont réunies dans l'entente et la cordialité !

Quelques sourires gênés suivirent ses propos.

-Mais vous ne devriez point vous laisser retenir par le professeur que je suis et aller profiter de la soirée, danser donc jeune gens, aller aller ! nous encouragea-t-il tout en nous poussant vers le centre de la pièce.

-Tu danses Prewett ? me demanda celui qui parmi les Gryffondors je détestais le plus.

-Dans tes rêves peut-être White.

-Aller voyons, il faut faire honneur à notre hôte ! Qui plus est, je ne te vois pas de cavalier.

Je parcouru un instant la salle du regard, constatant qu'il avait raison. Tom n'était nulle part en vue. White en profita pour encercler ma taille alors que la musique devenait moins rythmée. Je pestais en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce, cherchant Tom.

-Détends toi un peu, je ne vais pas te manger, me souffla White à l'oreille.

-Ce serait plutôt à toi d'être tendu White, sifflai-je, menaçante.

Ma répartie n'eut pas l'effet escompté et celui-ci me pouffa simplement au nez.

-Tu es tellement facile à énerver Prewett, tu sais ça ?

Je ne répondis pas.

-Dis-moi, comment une jolie Prewett comme toi, pourtant de bonne famille, a-t-elle bien pu échouer à Serpentard ?

Sa main glissa sur mon oreille, jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

-Dis-moi plutôt, fis-je en repoussant sèchement cette main baladeuse, comment un crétin prétentieux comme toi a-t-il échoué à Gryffondor ? Non, mais attends, repris-je sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre, j'y pense, c'est la Maison adéquat en fait !

Nous ne dansions plus. Ce crétin m'avait fait insulter Gryffondor, il fallait apprécier l'ironie.

-Tu sais, avec un caractère comme le tiens, tu aurais pourtant été parfaitement à ta place chez les crétins prétentieux.

-Ca suffit, lâche moi ! ordonnai-je froidement.

-Tu peux peut-être imposer ta volonté aux Serpents Princesse, malheureusement, je n'en suis pas un.

Sur ce, il referma sa prise sur moi, m'imposant de reprendre où nous en étions. Je ne dis plus rien, attendant simplement que la musique prenne fin.

Quand enfin la dernière note résonna, je me dégageai fermement, sous le regard goguenard de Cyrus qui me laissa partir.

-On remet ça quand tu veux Princesse ! déclara-t-il alors que j'arrivais près de Tom qui avait finalement reparu, nos verres à la main.

-Tu t'amusais bien ? me demanda-t-il froidement. Je peux aussi partir si je vous dérange.

Je restai un instant muette, hésitant entre rire et colère. Finalement, je m'approchai pour prendre mon verre.

-La prochaine fois que l'on vient à l'une de ces soirées, ne disparais pas, ça m'évitera peut-être de danser avec le premier imbécile venu, murmurai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il ne répondit pas et, étant toujours énervée, j'attrapai Rowle par le bras, l'arrachant à son groupe d'amis taciturnes pour l'entrainer sur la piste, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de trouver une façon de me dire non.

-Tu sais Ginny, je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je tiens effectivement à ma vie, me dit Thor qui paraissait tendu.

-Je crois que tu risques moins que moi, répondis-je en regardant Tom qui nous fixait d'un œil noir.

Ce petit jeu dura le temps de trois chansons avant que Tom ne vienne me tirer hors de la piste.

-J'ai compris le message Ginevra. On peut partir maintenant ?

Il était en colère, je le sentais bouillir intérieurement. Pourtant, sous l'impulsion d'on ne sait quel démon, je n'accédai pas à sa demande.

-Où étais-tu ?

-Pardon ?

Ce n'était visiblement pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

-Quand White m'a _invitée_ à danser, où étais-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas quitté ces appartements.

Il ne mentait pas. Cependant, il ne disait pas la vérité pour autant.

-Tu sais, je crois que White n'a plus de cavalière…

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Tom serrer le poing alors que je faisais mine de m'éloigner.

-J'avais besoin d'ingrédients.

En effet, il n'avait pas menti. Il était resté dans les appartements de Slughorn.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Une potion. Maintenant partons.

C'était une déclaration catégorique et quelque chose me dit qu'il valait mieux ne plus pousser ma chance. Nous partîmes donc, dans un silence de plomb.

Je ne savais pas comment aborder toutes les questions que je me posais avec Tom. Que faisait-il lorsqu'il s'isolait dans sa chambre privée sans que même moi, je n'y sois admise ? Où avait-il disparu le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Pourquoi avait-il volé des ingrédients chez Slughorn ? Pourquoi était-il si enclin à éviter le sujet dès que je tentais d'aborder ces mystères ?

Se pouvait-il que Tom cherche à s'éloigner, me demandai-je alors soudainement, qu'il regretta son choix, lui qui m'avait fait juré que jamais je ne remettrai en question cette décision ?

~o~

Je soupirai et me retournai dans le lit pour faire face à Tom.

-A quoi penses-tu si intensément ? me demanda-t-il

-A toi.

Un sourire amusé éclaircit un instant son visage.

-Et où te mènent ces réflexions ?

J'enfouis un instant mon visage contre son torse. Lorsque je la laissais m'envahir, sa présence était tellement apaisante.

-Tom, m'aimes-tu ? murmurai-je si bas contre sa poitrine que je doutais même qu'il m'eut entendue.

Durant un long moment, un silence interminable s'installa. Je me mordais la lèvre, culpabilisant d'avoir laissé cette question m'échapper. Je ne voulais en aucun cas lui donner une raison supplémentaire de me fuir.

-Un jour… commença-t-il en s'emparant d'une mèche de mes cheveux qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, une traitre vague d'espoir s'éveillant en moi.

-Un jour, reprit-il, tu verras, tu comprendras. Tu seras à mes côtés, en reine adorée…

Je ne bougeais pas. Ce que je voyais en lui en cet instant me faisait peur.

-Un jour tu comprendras, conclu-t-il, coupant cours à cet étrange instant.

Je reposai alors ma tête. Tom serait sans doute toujours un mystère pour moi, moi qui le connaissait pourtant mieux que quiconque. Fermant les yeux, je décidai de ne plus y penser et je me laissai lentement gagner par la chaleur de sa présence.

J'avais dû m'endormir car lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, la fenêtre brillait d'une intensité nouvelle et j'étais seule dans le lit.

-Tom ?

Un mouvement près de la fenêtre attira mon attention. Il était assis à son bureau, une plume à la main. Je me levai pour le rejoindre.

-Que fais-tu ? demandai-je en glissant mes mains sur ses épaules pour les refermer autour de son cou.

-Des recherches.

Sachant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, je m'approchai pour voir plus clairement.

Sur des pages entières, il avait griffonnés des notes de son écriture fine et rapprochée. Il y décrivait des sorts depuis leur formule en passant par leur pratique et leurs effets jusqu'à leur date de création.

En feuilletant brièvement ses papiers, je constatai qu'il ne s'en était pas tenu qu'aux sorts, il avait aussi pris des notes sur des potions et sur des sortilèges plus anciens et sur différentes Magies qui s'étaient perdues de nos jours.

Par endroit l'on pouvait lire en marge _'à approfondir'_, _'négligeable'_ ou encore _'indispensable'_ et je me dis qu'il avait dû y passer un temps considérable et pas seulement durant cette année-ci.

Pendant un long moment, je ne dis rien. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas surprise, j'avais toujours su que Tom s'intéressait aux Magies Anciennes, bien souvent Noires, depuis qu'il avait posé le pied à Poudlard et découvert son ascendance Serpentard. Malgré tout, je préférais garder mes distances, le souvenir de ce que cette magie pouvait faire me hantait toujours.

Je laissai mes doigts courir le long de certains titres qui apparaissaient ici et là _'Rassembler ses forces pour renforcer sa magie', 'Voler ?', 'Artefacts', 'propriétés méconnues de la mandragore',_ ceux-ci ne me paraissaient pas profondément noirs mais un autre, _'Emprisonner la mort' _me fit me crisper.

-En magie, commença Tom, c'est l'intention qui prime. La magie ne sera noire que si tu veux qu'elle le soit.

C'était à quelques mots près ce que m'avait dit Andy des semaines auparavant.

-Peut-être, soufflai-je avant de m'éloigner pour m'asseoir sur la fenêtre.

Il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre.

-Ginevra. Ginny, insista-t-il sur un ton doucereux. Regarde-moi.

J'obéis et malgré moi, en croisant son regard, je me sentis plus détendue.

-Penses-tu que ce que nous avons fait en juin soit mal ?

-Non ! m'écriai-je sans même y penser.

-Pourtant tu sais que beaucoup qualifieraient cela de Magie Noire. Est-ce ainsi que tu l'as ressenti ?

Le souvenir de cette soirée était toujours puissamment ancré dans ma mémoire. La chaleur de notre lien s'insinua en moi tandis que je ne quittais pas son regard.

- Non, admis-je finalement.

-Penses-tu cependant que ça en soit ?

-Non.

J'avais répondu le plus sincèrement du monde, persuadée que rien d'aussi précieux ne puisse être mauvais.

-Ne dénigre pas des pans entiers de la Magie sous prétexte qu'elle ne soit pas acceptée par tous.

Il posa une main sur ma joue. Nos visages se touchaient presque.

-Fais ce qui te semble juste, en ton fort intérieur. Le savoir est la clef du pouvoir.

Il s'arrêta un instant et je réalisai que mon cœur battait à la chamade.

-Le pouvoir de contrôler ton avenir… souffla-t-il finalement.

Mon avenir … Mon passé.

Pour la première fois ce soir-là je m'installai avec Tom alors que ses _amis_ se rassemblaient autour de lui pour leur _groupe d'étude, _qui faisait la fierté des Professeurs. Bien sûr, Thor et Antonin étaient présents mais aussi Darkson, Avery, Lestrange, Wrath, Oath et deux troisième ou quatrième Années dont le nom m'échappait. Tous me regardèrent brièvement mais ne firent pas de commentaires. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Seule fille au milieu d'un groupe de futurs Mangemorts en puissance, assise à la droite de Tom. Celui-ci me regarda et je me détendis légèrement.

Nous fîmes réellement nos devoirs durant cette séance, mais quelque chose me disait que c'était uniquement parce que nous étions dans la salle commune et non dans un endroit plus _privé…_


	6. Réalisation

**_Partie 7 : Réalisation_**

_« Il est beau de ne pas savoir. » - Carlo Bordini_

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent passèrent calmement. Quelques fois, je restais avec Tom pour étudier, mais je préférais la compagnie d'Elayne et Andy, un malaise me rappelant constamment en compagnie de _qui_ j'étais…

Bien vite, décembre arriva, amenant avec lui le premier match de Serpentard et donc, mon premier match avec ma nouvelle équipe. La dernière semaine avant l'affrontement contre Poufsouffle avait été source de stress pour le nouveau Capitaine. En effet, Darkson nous avait fait nous entraîner tous les soirs sans exceptions et ce jusqu'au couvre-feu avant _et_ après ceux des Poufsouffles si bien que j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir une seconde à moi.

Le jour J, je me réveillai en même temps qu'Andy.

-Bonne chance pour le match, fit-elle un peu mal à l'aise. Je suis sûre que vous allez gagner.

Je lui souris. Je savais que c'était sa façon à elle de s'excuser à nouveau de ses insinuations qu'elle avait fait après ma sélection.

De très bonne humeur, je descendis au petit-déjeuner quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée d'Andy et d'une Elayne ensommeillée. Nous nous installâmes au moment où les hiboux investissaient le Ciel de la Grande Salle. Elayne disparût très vite derrière son exemplaire du Sorcier du Dimanche qui titrait, une fois n'est pas coutume, une information internationale : _Attaque massive au Sud de l'Allemagne : Grindelwald impliqué ? _Je n'avais plus très faim subitement. Un Grand-Duc se posa alors devant Andy, lui tendant fièrement son courrier. Celle-ci grogna en voyant l'enveloppe, frappée de l'armoirie des Zabini.

-Ta mère ? demandai-je, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

-Exactement.

Un long silence s'en suivit alors qu'elle fixait le parchemin. Ses mains froissaient le précieux papier dans un geste d'énervement.

-Alors ?

Elle reposa la lettre furieusement devant elle, faisant tomber son gobelet au passage.

-Il semble… commença-t-elle en épongeant son jus de citrouille à l'aide de la lettre avant qu'il ne lui tombe dessus.

Elle fit disparaître le papier et sécha la table en quelques mouvements de baguette avant de reprendre, pas le moins du monde calmée.

-Il semble que mes invités personnels ne soient pas au goût de tous !

-Comment ça ? demandai-je, un peu confuse.

-Toi pour commencer, parce que tu es une Prewett et que les Dolohov ne veulent aucun lien avec vous…

-Je vois.

Inutile d'élaborer, déjà à cette époque ma famille était mal vue chez les _respectables _Sang-Purs.

-Ensuite, il y a Tom qui ne vient pas, je cite « d'un milieu convenable ».

Jolie façon de dire que son nom est inconnu dans la bonne société sorcière, songeai-je.

-Antonin ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose pour que nous soyons considérés _dignes_ de nous joindre à votre_ ô combien supérieure assemblée_ ? tentai-je un sourire moitié goguenard aux lèvres.

Je préférais ne pas imaginer la réaction de Tom à être traité comme un Moldu. Quelque chose me disait qu'Antonin paierait les pots cassés.

-Ne rigoles pas s'il-te-plaît. Elle me rend dingue, vraiment. Je ne la supporte plus. Elle est tout bonnement …

Mais je ne sus jamais ce que Mrs Zabini était car Darkson arrivait à ce moment-là pour ordonner à l'équipe de se rassembler.

La matinée ayant trop bien commencé, nous aurions peut-être dû nous attendre à ce qui avait suivi…

oOo

-SLUGER ! hurla Darkson lorsque nous entrâmes dans les vestiaires après le match.

Le dénommé Sluger, quoique déjà petit semblait vouloir disparaître, tassé sur son banc.

-Tu ne sais pas compter ou quoi ? Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu devais attendre que l'on marque trois fichus buts et on aurait gagné ce foutu match ! Imbécile imbécile IMBECILE !

Darkson ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de hurler et s'en prenait désormais aux batteurs. Nous étions tous épuisés et défaits. Nous avions passé plus de deux longues heures à voler dans un froid glacial avec un ciel qui n'avait cessé de se dégrader pour finalement nous laisser seuls dans la tempête, à peine conscient de ce qui se déroulait autour de nous. Une chose était certaine, le public lui n'avait pas attendu dehors la fin du match…

-Darkson par pitié ça suffit ! m'emportai-je.

J'étais trempée jusqu'aux os et complètement frigorifiée, ce qui n'aidais pas à calmer mon humeur. Tout ce que je voulais c'est que Darkson se taise pour enfin aller prendre une douche et avaler une potion revigorante.

-On a de la chance qu'il ait attrapé ce « foutu vif d'or » comme tu dis parce que sans ça Dimmer l'aurait eu et ce n'est pas de 30 malheureux points qu'on aurait perdu mais de 180 et nous serions toujours dehors à nous battre contre cette maudite tempête ! La vérité c'est que TOUTE l'équipe a perdu, chaque joueur à sa part de responsabilité dans ce fiasco. Sluger nous a donné l'opportunité de remonter dans le classement alors si c'est tout ce que tu lui reproches maintenant, LA FERME !

Un silence de mort était tombé sur le vestiaire et tous me fixaient avec des réactions différentes. Sluger souriait d'un air penaud tandis que Thor paraissait tout à fait outré et que Darkson semblait hésiter entre me jeter un sort, de préférence très douloureux, ou continuer à faire le poisson rouge… Le reste de l'équipe attendait l'explosion. Celle-ci cependant ne vint pas.

-Bien... fit finalement Darkson. Bien.

Il semblait avoir du mal à contrôler son humeur, mais je devais avouer qu'il ne s'en sortait pas mal. Si la situation avait été inversée, le malheureux serait déjà par terre.

-Quelqu'un d'autre veut ajouter quelque chose peut-être, ou je peux continuer ?

Quelques « non » marmonnés à droite à gauche tinrent place de réponse. Je n'ajoutai rien. Je m'étais laissée un peu emportée.

-Bien, alors…

Il sourit brièvement, trahissant sa retenue.

-Je pense qu'on devrait tous aller prendre une douche et retourner au Château. On a besoin de repos.

Son regard glissa vers moi lorsqu'il dit sa dernière phrase et il me fixa d'un air entendu.

-On se retrouve tous demain à 16 heures pour un entrainement et à chaque occasion jusqu'au prochain match ! Il n'est pas question de réitérer cette catastrophe n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien dit ! déclara Rowle ce qui sembla mettre fin à ce moment de malaise.

L'ambiance se détendit et je décidai qu'il valait mieux me rendre aux douches pour me détendre un instant. Sous le jet de pluie chaude qui contrastait douloureusement avec ce que nous avions affronté plus tôt dans la journée, je revivais le match. Rejouer au Quidditch m'avait fait du bien, peu importe Darkson ou le résultat. Le souci avait été le manque de communication. Darkson nous avait formés à foncer. Jolie façon de résumer que nous étions trop individuels dans notre façon de jouer. Cette tempête n'avait fait qu'ajouter à la confusion. Mais en sommes Sluger nous avait permis de rattraper notre retard et nous n'étions pas mal partis pour la Coupe. Nous étions en deuxième derrière Serdaigle et devant Gryffondor. Pour ma part, j'avais apprécié chaque seconde de ce match interminable.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, je constatai que Darkson n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait annoncé son intention de nous entraîner à la moindre occasion et je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Entre le Quidditch, les cours, le Quidditch, les devoirs, le Quidditch et Tom, le temps semblait filer tellement vite que nous n'étions déjà plus qu'à une semaine des congés d'hiver.

Notre dernier cours de Métamorphose avait lieu ce mardi et je devais avouer que j'attendais assez impatiemment qu'il se termine. Je n'aimais pas sentir le regard de Dumbledore sur moi. Je ne lui avais plus reparlé depuis le mois d'avril ou de mai et je préférais l'éviter tant que possible.

Malheureusement nos pensées avaient dû converger car à la fin de la leçon il me demanda de rester pour discuter de mon dernier devoir. Tom me regarda sans rien dévoiler de ses pensées. Cependant je pensais pouvoir les imaginer.

-Il y a un problème avec mon devoir, Professeur ?

-Nullement Miss Prewett. Au contraire, il était excellent.

Il me sourit. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Asseyez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît.

Une chaise apparut à côté de moi et je m'assis.

-Je ne comprends pas Professeur, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

-Je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles Ginny. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien Professeur, merci.

Il me fixa un instant par-dessus ses lunettes. Je remarquai à ce moment-là qu'elles étaient rondes, non pas en demi-lunes, étrange comme de petits détails insignifiants peuvent vous sauter aux yeux dans les moments les plus inattendus. Il attendait visiblement que j'en dise plus. Ou peut-être que j'en pense plus. Je détournai les yeux, mal à l'aise, préférant me concentrer sur les motifs de sa robe.

-Cela fait plus d'un an que vous êtes parmi nous. Je crois savoir que tout ce passe bien avec votre famille ?

-Oui Professeur, répondis-je toujours concentrée sur sa tenue.

-Et vous êtes bien intégrée à votre Maison, vous vous y êtes fait des amis.

-Je pense oui, Monsieur.

-Vous et Monsieur Jedusor semblez être particulièrement proches. Je n'aurais pas pensé que cela arriverait étant donnés vos _antécédents_.

Je me réajustais sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise. C'était donc de cela qu'il s'agissait. Tom. Malgré moi, ou peut-être prise d'une envie de le mettre au défi de continuer, je le regardais finalement en face.

-Nous sommes assez _liés_, oui.

Nous restâmes ainsi, face à face, un bref instant. Je voulais juste partir et surtout, ne pas penser à juin dernier. Mais le soucis lorsque l'on essaie de ne pas penser à quelque chose, c'est qu'on y pense forcément …

-Y a-t-il autre chose Professeur ?

-Non Miss Prewett. Je suis ravi que vous soyez bien parmi nous.

Il me sourit chaleureusement.

-Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais descendre dîner. Passez de bonnes vacances Professeur.

Je me levai et lui souriais. C'était toujours aussi étrange de me trouver en compagnie de Dumbledore.

-Vous de même Ginny, vous de même.

A l'angle d'un couloir, une fois certaine qu'il ne me verrait pas, je commençai à courir. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas rester immobile alors je courrais, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Voir Dumbledore, le voir m'interroger de façon si… ce n'était pas lui. Il paraissait un peu distant, calculateur.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais pris le chemin familier jusqu'aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Je m'arrêtai brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? m'agressa une voix.

Levant les yeux, je me trouvai face à face avec un fantôme. Mais pas n'importe quel fantôme. Subitement, quelque chose me frappa.

-Mi…Mimi ?

-Oui Mimi, qui d'autre ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu viens voir l'attraction du Château ? La pauvre petite Mimi, l'élève assassinée alors qu'elle pleurait dans les toilettes ? Et bien vas-y, regarde ! Bouhouh, je suis un fantôôôme !

-Mimi, je…

Un froid glacial s'empara de moi alors que Mimi me traversait. Je me retournai sous le choc.

_Sais-tu seulement ce qu'étais ce sortilège ? Réalises-tu ce que vous avez fait ce soir-là ?_

Je réalisai, horrifiée.

-Tu es morte.

-Oh bravo, quelle constatation ! Je n'avais pas remarqué ! Ca vous amuse tellement de vous moquer de Mimi la Morte ? Vous êtes ignobles, ignobles ! hurla Mimi avant de disparaître en criant rageusement.

Je n'y prêtais attention. Cette fameuse nuit, nous n'avions pas seulement partagé nos âmes. Cette nuit-là, Mimi était morte… Tom en était responsable. Mimi avait été tuée par le Basilic. Je l'avais laissé faire, je n'avais rien fait pour l'arrêter. Mimi était morte.

Nous l'avions tuée.


	7. Impure

**_Partie 8 : Impure_**

* * *

_« Pour elle il a vaincu la mort, au prix de la mort et du sang » Ginie Line –Dracula._

* * *

Assise sur mon lit, les jambes repliées entre mes bras, j'attendais le retour d'Andy, l'esprit étrangement vide. Elle savait. Elle avait lu le _Livre des Sombres Secrets_. Depuis Juin, elle savait.

Après ce qui me parut un éternité, elle arriva enfin suivie de près par Elayne.

-Hey Gin, pourquoi tu n'es pas descendue pour le dîner ? demanda Elayne en s'asseyant sur son lit. Quelque chose ne va pas ? ajouta-t-elle subitement en me regardant.

Il fallait dire que je ne devais pas avoir l'air particulièrement en forme.

Je ne l'étais pas.

-Andy, fis-je en me levant, est-ce qu'on pourrait aller quelque part pour parler s'il-te-plaît ?

Le ton calme de ma voix me surpris moi-même. Elle me regarda étrangement avant de répondre.

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais tu ne veux pas attendre demain ? Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'une longue nuit de sommeil.

-Il faut que je te parle.

Ne voulant pas inquiéter, ou intriguer, d'avantage Elayne qui nous regardait avec un air d'incompréhension inquiet, je me levai et quittai la chambre d'un pas plus assuré que je ne l'aurais pensé, faisant confiance à Andy pour me suivre.

Je quittai la salle commune et l'entrainai vers l'un des anciens cachots de détention. Je jetais quelques sorts de discrétion tandis qu'Andy me rejoignait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gin ? Tu me fais presque peur…

Je la regardais, un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais ce sourire n'avait rien de vrai ou de chaleureux. Désabusé l'aurait sans doute mieux décrit.

-Je veux savoir Andy que voulais-tu dire quand tu m'as demandé si je savais réellement ce que nous avions fait en juin ?

Elle me regarda, visiblement surprise. Elle ne répondit pas durant un instant.

-Rien du tout Gin, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, c'était stupide, vraiment.

Je restai bouche bée un instant. J'étais tellement sûre, sûre qu'elle savait.

-Pourquoi m'avoir évité durant des semaines entières si ce n'est rien ?

-Je … C'est du passé Gin, je suis désolée, tu le sais.

-Non, dis-moi ! Que voulais-tu éviter durant tout ce temps ?

Je criais presque.

-Ginevra, c'est ridicule voyons.

J'observais le malaise de mon amie qui chancelait d'un pied sur l'autre, une main placée fermement autour de son autre bras ballant. Je fronçais les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Cependant qu'est-ce qui l'était depuis mon arrivée… Mais quelque chose était différent. Andy ne me regardait pas en face. J'étais certaine d'avoir mis le doigt sur la source du problème…

-Andy, pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ?

-C'est ridicule, il n'y a rien à dire Ginevra, c'est tout.

Ginevra, cela faisait deux fois qu'elle utilisait mon nom complet plutôt que le diminutif que tous utilisaient. Tous, ou presque…

-Retourne au dortoir, tu as raison, ce n'est rien.

Je caressai son bras dans un geste apaisant.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, oublions.

Je lui souris d'un air rassurant et la poussai légèrement vers la porte.

J'attendis un moment, la réalisation s'emparant lentement de moi. C'était évident, tellement évident. Jugeant qu'Andy devait être de retour au dortoir, je levai les défenses que j'avais érigées autour de la pièce et me dirigeai d'un pas déterminé vers les cachots de Serpentard.

Arrivée dans la Salle Commune, je repérai immédiatement le groupe de Tom, installé autour de la table la plus isolée. Je m'approchai, ma colère gagnant en puissance à chaque pas. Tom me regarda, l'air vaguement interrogatif.

-Partez ! ordonnai-je froidement à Nott, Rosier, Mulciber, Dolohov et les autres.

Ceux-ci regardèrent Tom, visiblement gênés.

-Partez, confirma-t-il froidement.

Ils furent trop heureux d'obéir et rassemblèrent leurs affaires en de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire avant de disparaître.

-Dans ma chambre, déclara Tom qui sentait visiblement que ma colère lui était destinée. Il sentait ma colère, tout comme je percevais la sienne. Donner des ordres à ses_ amis_ alors même qu'il était présent n'avait sans doute pas été une brillante idée. Je m'en moquais. Je n'avais pas peur, ce qui était sans doute plus idiot qu'autre chose. J'étais trop en colère.

-Explique-toi, exigea-t-il une fois que nous fûmes seuls.

-Que _je _m'explique ? Que_ JE_ m'explique ! Non, toi explique-toi ! Pourquoi Andy ne semble-t-elle pas se souvenir de notre dispute de cet automne ?

Il ne répondit d'abord pas, envisageant sans doute ses options. Mais s'il me mentait, je le saurais. Je le regardais, attendant impatiemment qu'il se décide à parler. J'aurais voulu arracher de mes mains le masque d'impassibilité qu'il arborait.

-Cette dispute n'avait pas lieu d'être.

-Qu'as-tu fait ? insistai-je.

-J'y ai mis fin.

Je déglutis.

-Comment ?

-Je l'ai…_ convaincue_ qu'il ne servait à rien de l'entretenir.

-Tu … l'imperium ?

-Non.

-Comment ?

-Nous avons discuté, je l'ai convaincue.

Ma baguette que je tenais serrée dans mon poing, projetait des étincelles d'un rouge écarlate et je devais faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas me laisser aller à l'attaquer. Ce serait sans doute vain de toute façon.

-Ginevra, commença-t-il, doucereux.

Il s'avança vers moi, sa main effleurant un instant mon bras. Je reculai.

-Ne t'approche pas ! Ne _m_'approche pas !

Il rétracta sa main, une lueur rougeâtre dans le regard.

-Ginevra.

Son ton rappelait celui d'un avertissement. Je levai ma baguette, lui prouvant que moi non plus, je ne rigolais pas.

-En juin..., commençai-je sans pourtant réussir à aller plus loin, redoutant la réponse que je cherchais pourtant.

-Dis-le.

-La nuit où… est-ce que…

Je détournai les yeux, ne supportant pas de le regarder directement.

-Miriam est-elle morte pour ça ? demandai-je finalement en le fixant à nouveau, droit dans les yeux.

-Tu savais qu'il y aurait une attaque ce soir-là Ginevra.

-Tu comptais là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Sur le fait que je saurais, mais que je ne tenterais rient pour l'en empêcher.

Il ne répondit rien, me souriant étrangement.

-Elle a servi de sacrifice.

Ce n'était pas une question, clairement une affirmation, mes soupçons se confirmant alors même que je prononçais ces mots.

-Nous l'avons tuée, conclu-je.

Sur ce je quittai sa chambre et pris la direction du mur qui donnait sur les cachots. Je ne voulais voir personne pour l'instant.

Tom n'avait pas cherché à nier, jamais. Comment aurait-il pu, j'aurais décelé le moindre de ses mensonges. Mais la vérité, c'est que je m'étais menti à moi-même y compris quand Andy avait tenté de m'ouvrir les yeux, je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre, trop heureuse de mon innocente ignorance.

Andy… je doutais que Tom ait osé utiliser l'imperium. C'était trop risqué dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard et le maintenir si longtemps aurait fini par être repéré. Pourtant, il avait fait quelque chose. Peut-être l'avait-il menacé, ça lui ressemblait bien. Mais peu importe, le résultat était là.

-Qu'est-c'tu fais là ? interrogea une voix derrière moi. L'couvre-feu 'tait y'a dix minutes.

Je me retournai.

-Hagrid !

Certes, il était bien plus jeune, vraiment beaucoup plus jeune que « mon » Hagrid, mais c'était bel et bien lui.

-T'es la nouvelle nop ? Prewett ?

-Oui, c'est ça, répondis-je en souriant.

-Tu d'vrais retourner au Château avant que quelqu'un t'colle une retenue.

-Que fais-tu ici toi ? demandai-je sans vraiment prêter attention à son avertissement.

J'étais trop heureuse de retrouver un visage familier et amical.

-J'suis l'apprenti du Gardien des Clefs et des Lieux de Poudlard.

Il était visiblement très fier de sa position, son torse de bombant légèrement lorsqu'il annonça sa position.

-Ho…

Pour moi, ce n'était qu'un rappel de plus. Hagrid avait été accusé d'avoir relâché le monstre de Serpentard. Tom avait reçu les honneurs pour l'avoir découvert et appréhendé.

-T'veux que j'te montre quelque chose ? demanda-t-il soudainement

-Euh, bien sûr.

Il sourit, un sourire si étrange et familier à la fois que je ne pus m'empêcher d'y répondre.

-Viens, c'est par ici, dit-il en m'entraînant vers la forêt.

Je le suivis sans protester. Avec Hagrid je ne risquais rien dans la forêt. Arrivé près de la lisière d'un petit pré, il s'arrêta brusquement.

-Là, asseyons-nous un moment, déclara-t-il en montrant l'exemple.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demandai-je finalement quelques minutes plus tard.

-Là, regarde.

Il montra du doigt les arbres sur ma droite. Un sourire m'échappa. Deux licornes venaient d'apparaître. Une mère et son petit. Je me levai doucement.

-Je peux ? demandai-je en tendant une main hésitante vers le petit.

-Bien sûr.

Je m'approchais quand brusquement la mère se cabra en hennissant. Je trébuchai sous le coup de la surprise et tombai en arrière. Je ne pus que regarder alors que le mythique animal se tenait toujours dressé devant moi, ses pattes avant battant dangereusement l'air au-dessus de mon corps, pétrifié par l'appréhension. Si je n'avais pas été perturbée par les évènements de la journée peut-être aurais-je réagit plus vivement, peut-être aurais-je tenté de m'éloigner, d'apaiser cette mère en colère. Mais je ne bougeai pas.

Heureusement Hagrid était plus alerte que moi en cet instant.

-Hooo ho ! fit Hagrid en levant les deux mains dans un geste apaisant vers la licorne.

Je regardai la scène avec appréhension. A mon grand soulagement, la mère et son petit partirent quelques secondes plus tard et les sensations semblèrent regagner mon corps lentement.

-Ca va ? s'assura Hagrid en me tendant une main pour m'aider à me relever.

-Oui, oui je crois.

-Désolé pour ça.

Il désigna vaguement la lisière du pré.

-C'est pas grave, le rassurai-je fébrilement.

-Mouais. J'pensais que ce s'rait une bonne idée. Elles aiment bien les jeunes filles en généra, dit-il d'un air bougon. Plus pures.

Un rire nerveux m'échappa. _Plus pures …_

-Mon côté Serpentard sans doute, tant pis, dis-je précipitamment. Je ferais mieux de regagner le château. Merci Hagrid. Elles étaient magnifiques.

-Rubeus.

-Pardon ?

-Appelle-moi Rubeus.

Il me sourit et je ne pus m'empêcher d'y répondre sincèrement.

-Bonne nuit Rubeus.

* * *

**_J'aurais voulu vous demander de me consacrer 5 secondes de plus pour lire cette note, maintenant. Merci _**

* * *

**_Note d'Auteur :_ **Voici donc la suite, non pas comme promis puisque j'avais dis que je publierai tous les 7 jours, mais elle est là néanmoins.

Pour être honnête, je suis assez déçue par ce que je qualifierais de dégradation constante du lectorat sur FFnet, du moins depuis 2009 lorsque j'ai commencé à publier ici.

Alors_ Certes_, ma fiction est très loin d'être parfaite, les chapitres ne sont pas très longs, mériteraient sans doute d'être un peu étoffés.

_Certes_, ça fait longtemps depuis la fin de Un jeu dangereux

Et oui_ certes,_ je suis consciente que je ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde.

Néanmoins, j'aimerais quand même m'adresser au 30 personnes qui sont arrivées au chapitre 6 de cette fiction... Si elles en sont là, ce n'est pas que quelque chose au moins leur à plu ?

Alors bien sûr, je ne m'attend pas à ce que tout le monde laisser un commentaire à chaque chapitre, ni que vous me lanciez des fleurs parce que vous pensez que ça me fera poster plus vite non ... Si vous aimez, dites le. Si vous n'aimez pas, dites le aussi. Développez un peu si vous avez une ou deux minutes et si vous pensez que ça en vaut la peine.

Parce qu'il y a une chose que je voudrais vous rappeler... FFnet est un site de **partage **et quand un auteur, moi ou n'importe lequel d'entre nous, passe plusieurs heures pour vous écrire un chapitre, la moindre des choses est de lui accorder 30 secondes de votre temps en retour.

Voilà, Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt j'espère


	8. Un noël en famille

_****Hello :) Comme certains l'ont peut-être vu sur mon profil, j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps. Mais j'ai deux semaines de liberté avant de devoir me reconcentrer sur mon avenir, donc j'en profite pour poster un peu. _

_Si vous me permettez, pour commencer, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont mis en fav', alerte ou qui ont reviewé durant mon absence puisque je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous envoyer un message en retour comme à mon habitude. Merci aussi tout particulier à **Emilie-75** pour toutes ses adorables reviews auxquelles j'aurais voulu répondre mais qui a désactivé la réception de messages :p_

_Bref, bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**Noël en famille**

* * *

Le lendemain et durant le reste de la semaine, j'évitais Tom et lorsque ce n'était pas possible, je l'ignorais.

Etrangement, il semblait respecter cette distance que j'imposais entre nous.

Samedi arriva finalement et je bouclais mes valises. Je m'étais retirée au dernier moment de la liste des élèves restant à Poudlard pour les vacances. Ces deux semaines me donneraient l'occasion de prendre du recul et de penser plus clairement.

En descendant des dortoirs je croisai Tom. Je savais qu'il me restait peu de temps avant de devoir rejoindre Pré-au-Lard mais je m'arrêtai tout de même. Sa présence me gagnait, m'emplissait. Je me sentais bien.

Mais je ne voulais pas me sentir bien, pas maintenant.

Nous restâmes ainsi un moment. Chacun semblant attendre que l'autre ne parle. Ce fut finalement Tom qui brisa le silence.

-Passe de bonnes vacances Ginevra.

Je souris légèrement.

-Toi aussi Tom.

Il s'approcha pour déposer un simple baiser sur ma joue. Rien de plus, mais je savourai ce contact plus que je ne l'aurais voulu sans doute. Et puis je m'éloignai.

~.~

Idris et Gabriel avaient été ravis de me voir rentrer pour les Fêtes. Les derniers jours avant Noël s'étaient déroulés dans une ambiance familiale simple et revitalisante. Les jumeaux courraient dans les sens maintenant et l'elfe de maison devait constamment veiller à ce qu'ils ne s'échappent pas. Par moments, Fabian et Gideon me rappelaient Fred et George. J'avais vu des photos de mes frères quand ils étaient enfants, et à regarder ainsi mes oncles, c'était comme si l'image prenait vie. Loin de m'attrister cependant, cette pensée me redonnait le sourire. Mes frères n'étaient pas encore nés, rien ne leur était encore arrivé. Et je ne laisserai rien leur arriver.

La veille du Réveillon, ce fut l'effervescence dans la demeure des Prewett. Idris voulait que tout soit parfait. Plusieurs membres de la famille devaient se joindre à nous. L'une de ses cousines devait venir avec son mari. J'avais d'abord été choquée d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Abraxas Malefoy. Mais après tout, les arbres généalogiques des familles de Sang-Pur se croisaient régulièrement. Son frère avait aussi prévu de venir avec sa femme et leurs trois enfants. Enfin, le frère de Gabriel devait aussi passer le Réveillon avec nous, accompagné de sa fiancée, Lucretia Black. Nous serions donc quatorze, si j'avais bien suivi du moins.

Quand les invités arrivèrent finalement, la maison était resplendissante. Le Réveillon se passa tranquillement, j'étais contente de rencontrer Ignotus et Lucretia, ils étaient à peine plus âgés que moi. Lucretia avait été Préfète à Serdaigle jusqu'à l'an dernier. Il s'avéra vite que j'avais plus en commun avec Ignotus que sa future femme. Elle était bien trop posée pour moi. Si j'avais dû trouver un moyen de la définir, j'aurais dit qu'elle semblait être le modèle parfait de la femme parfaite. Mais une fois passée outre sa retenue polie, elle était très gentille. De temps en temps au cours du repas, je laissai mon regard se perdre sur les autres membres de ma _famille_.

Celui qui m'avait le plus surprise était sans nul doute Abraxas Malefoy. Je m'étais attendue à voir un autre double de Lucius et Drago. Pour commencer, il n'était pas blond ses cheveux étaient châtain et s'il avait sans conteste la prestance d'un Malefoy, je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver en quelque sorte plus … chaleureux. Sa femme au contraire était telle que je m'imaginais la matriarche de la grande famille des Malefoy… une blonde aux yeux d'acier et aux allures hautaines qui parlait avec un accent français me rappelant vaguement Fleur. _Peut-être sont-elles apparentées à la même Vélane,_ avais-je songé l'espace d'un instant. J'avais toujours trouvé les Malefoy trop … _charismatiques_, ça cachait forcément quelque chose.

Une fois le repas terminé, je me joignis aux enfants, fatiguée de devoir me tenir parfaitement sous peine de recevoir un regard noir de Gabriel. Ils étaient trois frères et sœurs, Joshua qui avait 13 ans, Lilian sa cadette de 9 ans et enfin la petite dernière, Melisa qui fêtait ses deux ans le soir-même. Elle s'entendait à merveille avec les jumeaux et je m'amusais simplement à les regarder jouer, sous l'œil attentif de l'elfe de maison.

Joshua qui avait d'abord été distant parce qu'il ne me connaissait que de vue comme la Petite-Amie-Serpentard-du-Préfet-en-Chef-à-éviter-dans-les-couloirs, ne me quittait plus, voulant mon avis sur tout et rien, ce qui avait particulièrement amusé les adultes…

-Ma chère, m'avait dit Abraxas, je pense que vous vous êtes trouvé un prétendant.

J'avais souri d'un air gêné, reconnaissant moi aussi les signes d'un béguin inconditionnel de jeunesse… Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus perturbant ceci dit. La subite passion de Joshua ou le fait que je partage une plaisanterie avec le grand-père de Drago Malefoy …

Quand finalement la soirée s'acheva, je montai me coucher, exténuée. J'avais passé une soirée merveilleuse, quoiqu'un peu attristée de la passer à nouveau loin de ma _vraie_ famille.

_Tu les reverras, _me souffla une voix.

Oui, je les reverrai et je ferai en sorte qu'il ne leur arrive rien de mal.

Je m'apprêtai donc à m'allonger pour profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Mais à peine avais-je enfilé mon pyjama qu'un bruit de coups attira mon attention sur la fenêtre. Une imposante chouette était posée sur le rebord. Je me demandai depuis combien de temps elle attendait. Intriguée, j'allais ouvrir.

Un petit colis était attaché à sa patte droite, accompagné d'une lettre. Mon nom y était inscrit d'une écriture fine et linéaire que je cru reconnaître sans savoir pourquoi. Je glissai un doigt sous le sceau marqué d'un D ouvragé et dépliai la lettre.

_Chère Miss Weasley, _

Je compris finalement pourquoi l'écriture sur l'enveloppe m'avait paru familière, il devait s'agir de Dumbledore.

_Je me permets de vous faire parvenir mon présent avant le matin afin que vous puissiez le découvrir à l'abri de tout regard._

_Vous trouverez dans ce colis une fiole de potion. Il s'agit de l'antidote au breuvage qui vous a amené auprès de nous. Lorsque vous vous sentirez prête, buvez-en l'intégralité. Elle vous ramènera à l'instant et l'endroit précis auxquels vous avez disparu._

_J'insiste sur le fait que la potion doive être bue dans son intégralité. Les enchantements liés à sa création font qu'elle ne fonctionnera que pour vous et ajusteront les dosages jusqu'à ce que vous l'utilisiez._

_La boîte s'ouvrira pour vous uniquement lorsque vous prononcerez votre nom complet._

_Je compatis, comprenant que cela ne sera pas une décision facile, mais je ne doute pas de votre désir de retourner auprès de vos êtres chers._

_Bonnes Fêtes Miss Weasley,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Parvenue au bout de la lettre, j'inspirai brutalement, ne m'étant pas rendu compte que je retenais mon souffle. Je posai le parchemin sur mon lit et m'emparai du paquet resté sur la fenêtre. Je déchirai l'emballage. Mes doigts coururent sur la boîte qu'elle contenait. Il s'agissait d'un cube noir parfaitement lisse. Je fixai un instant l'objet, indécise. Regardant la lettre d'un œil, je compris.

_La boîte s'ouvrira pour vous uniquement lorsque vous prononcerez votre nom complet…_

-Ginny Prewett, dis-je avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était sans doute pas ce que Dumbledore entendait par « votre nom ».

-Ginny Weasley, tentai-je donc.

Rien.

-Bon euh … Ginevra Molly Weasley ? demandai-je hésitante au petit cube noir posé sur le plat de ma main.

Une légère lueur dorée scinda alors la boîte en deux et j'approchai ma main pour soulever le couvercle nouvellement apparu. A l'intérieur, se trouvait un petit flacon semblable à celui que m'avait confié Hermione, délicatement posé sur un cousin pourpre. Je le fixai un long moment. Il s'agissait du flacon d'Hermione. Dumbledore avait bien réalisé un antidote… Je refermai alors le cube d'un coup sec. La lueur disparut.

-Incendio ! m'exclamai-e en direction de la lettre, que j'envoyai brûler dans la corbeille.

Une fois certaine qu'il n'en restait rien, je me précipitai vers mon coffre pour y cacher la potion. Seulement quand je fus certaine que personne ne trouverait de preuve de ce qui venait de se passer dans ma chambre, m'assis-je sur mon lit, les jambes repliées contre ma poitrine, les yeux fixés sur ma malle et le souffle court.

_Comment ?_ me demandai-je. Après tout ce temps, j'avais accepté de ne jamais repartir, que jamais Dumbledore ne me renverrait bien que Tom m'ait dit que cela était possible… J'avais accepté et choisi de rester.

Maintenant, je doutais. Je ne savais plus que penser. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il affirmé que me renvoyer était impossible, bien que ce soit un mensonge, pour finalement changer d'avis et m'envoyer cette potion ? Avait-il perçu quelque chose lors de notre entrevue ? Pensait-il qu'il était nécessaire de me renvoyer ? Que je pouvais être dangereuse ?

Peut-être que cette potion est dangereuse.

L'idée me traversa subitement et un frisson me parcouru. Ce n'était pas impossible. Pour que cette potion soit si méconnue et que Dumbledore rechigne à l'utiliser, il devait y avoir une raison. Mais quelle que soit cette raison, le jeu semblait désormais en valoir la chandelle…


	9. Surprises

**Surprises !**

* * *

Le lendemain je fus réveillée par les cris des plus jeunes, Ezra, le frère d'Idris devait rester quelques jours de plus avec nous et la maison était donc anormalement animée, ce qui n'était pas peu dire lorsque l'on connaissait mes jeunes petits oncles. C'était à qui crierait le plus fort en ouvrant ses paquets. Je souris d'un air un peu idiot, appréciant ce sentiment d'être à la maison qui me gagnait.

En me levant, je constatai que j'avais moi aussi reçu quelques présents. Je souris en apercevant le plus gros qui ressemblait à l'emballage familier que je recevais chaque année. Comme tous les Weasley. Je commençai donc par celui-ci. Il venait de mes grands-parents. « Avec tout notre amour » disait la carte. Je déchirai le papier avec l'enthousiasme d'une enfant, m'attendant presque à voir un pull mode Weasley. J'adorais Noël.

Très vite, mes doigts glissèrent le long d'un épais tissu rouge. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un pull tel que je l'avais rêvé mais une magnifique cape d'hiver d'un pourpre profond qui paraissait presque noir dans la semi-obscurité qui régnait dans ma chambre, alors uniquement éclairée par la lumière tremblotante d'un feu presque éteint.

J'attrapai ma baguette pour ouvrir les rideaux. Sous les rayons du soleil, le tissu se révéla onduler entre le pourpre et le doré dans un mouvement animé qui me fit penser à des flammes. Je doutais qu'un quelconque tissu ai pu rendre un tel effet. Sans le moindre doute, il était ensorcelé. Je me levai pour déplier la cape et remarquai qu'en faisant bouger la cape de subtils motifs apparaissaient. Des lions. Je souris malgré moi. Quoiqu'en apparence compréhensifs, Idris et Gabriel avaient du mal à accepter mon côté Serpentard…

Le deuxième présent venait d'Elayne. Il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une carte de vœux. Sur le dessus était représenté un paysage enneigé. _Venise Sorcier_ disait l'intitulé sous l'image. J'ouvris la carte.

_Joyeux Noël Ginny !_

_J'espère que tu auras été gâtée. De mon côté, je ne m'attends pas à grand-chose. L'idée que mes parents se font d'un cadeau pour cette année viendrait sans doute sous forme d'un fiancé… _

_Comme ils ne veulent pas entendre parler de qui que ce soit hormis les trois prétendants de cet été, j'ai décidé que je préférais l'italien. Au moins je revois Elias pour les fêtes. Mon cadeaux à moi pour moi-même disons._

_J'ai hâte de te retrouver,_

_Passe une bonne fin d'année,_

_Elayne Trakand._

Pauvre Elayne. J'avais de la chance quand on y pensait. Au moins, Idris et Gabriel ne semblaient pas s'être mis en tête de me marier. Mais peut-être Dumbledore leur avait-il dit que je ne resterai plus très longtemps à leur charge. Je soupirai et m'emparai du cadeau suivant.

C'était un petit paquet parfaitement rectangulaire et je devinai en le saisissant qu'il s'agissait d'un livre. L'emballage n'était pas signé. Intriguée, je déchirai le papier.

Ce n'était pas un livre.

Je regardai l'objet un instant. Il s'agissait d'un carnet. Un carnet que j'aurais reconnu entre mille. C'était le journal de Tom.

Il n'y avait pas de note pour l'accompagner mais le Journal se suffisait à lui-même.

Des petits coups discrets frappés à la porte attirèrent mon attention sur la porte et je fis glisser précipitamment le Journal sous mon oreiller à l'instant même où Idris passait la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Je venais voir si tu étais réveillée ma chérie.

Elle me sourit, un air de tendresse purement maternelle sur le visage.

-Je vois que tu as commencé à ouvrir tes présents.

Son regard tomba sur la cape, négligemment posée sur ma malle.

-J'ai presque terminé, oui. Merci pour la cape, elle est magnifique, dis-je en me levant pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'en prie ma chérie, répondit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Qui plus est, tu n'as pas encore tout vu. Demain, nous allons faire des emplettes. Gabriel a réussi à obtenir une invitation de plus pour le Nouvel An du Ministère, tu as donc besoin d'une tenue.

Elle souriait sincèrement. Idris adorait m'emmener faire les magasins.

-Oh, tu sais, j'ai celle de Noël dernier, tentai-je, toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée de telles dépenses.

-Ne dis pas de sottises voyons, elle est verte. Ca n'ira pas avec ta cape.

-Oh… bien sûr, dans ce cas… concédai-je avec le sourire, ne voulant pas la contrarier.

Elle m'embrassa brièvement sur le front, me demandant de descendre rapidement pour le petit-déjeuner. Acquiesçant, je m'empressai d'ouvrir mon dernier cadeau.

C'était une photographie d'Andy et moi à la soirée de Noël à Poudlard l'année précédente. Dans le coin en bas à droite de l'image, je remarquai une inscription à l'encre blanche.

_A ma meilleure amie, Joyeux Noël, Andréa._

Souriante, je rassemblai tous mes présents et les fis disparaître dans ma malle avant d'enfiler une robe d'intérieur et de descendre rejoindre ma famille pour le petit-déjeuner.

~. ~

Les jours jusqu'au Nouvel An se déroulèrent paisiblement. Je passais mon temps en compagnie de ma famille ou dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs, que j'avais en quantité en vue des Aspics. Je tentai de ne pas penser au Journal et moins encore à la potion de Dumbledore tous deux enfermés dans ma malle.

Heureusement, très vite, le Réveillon arriva. Je devais avouer que cette soirée m'enthousiasmait. J'adorais vivre au Château mais parfois, je ne m'y sentais plus vraiment chez moi. Pour l'instant, j'avais envie de quelque chose d'autre et cette Soirée semblait m'en offrir l'opportunité.

-Ginny, chérie, tu es prête ? demanda Idris en entrant dans ma chambre.

-Oui, oui ! m'exclamai-je en attachant ma lourde, du moins en apparence, cape autour de mes épaules.

-Tu es belle ma chérie.

Idris me sourit.

-Merci, dis-je en me tournant vers elle. Toi aussi.

Elle portait une robe de même couleur que la mienne, un pourpre intense mais sans motifs. Pour ma part, ma robe était parsemée de roses noires en dentelles qui descendaient dans une spirale ensorcelée en tournoyant autour de moi. Celle d'Idris était moins voyante, un décolleté beaucoup moins marqué, une coupe plus simple, mais elle restait néanmoins très belle.

Nous rejoignîmes Gabriel au rez-de-chaussée quelques instants plus tard avant de transplaner pour le Ministère. Passée la sensation désagréable d'être aspirée dans un étroit tuyau, j'ouvris les yeux sur l'Atrium. L'endroit paraissait plus grand encore que lors de la dernière fois où je m'y étais trouvée durant ma Quatrième Année. Il fallait dire que je ne m'étais pas arrêtée à ce niveau à l'époque. Mais peut-être n'étais-ce pas une impression, peut-être l'Atrium était-il réellement plus grand, après tout, on ne sait jamais vraiment avec la Magie. Les murs étaient d'un étrange noir lumineux tels que je me les rappelais, cependant, l'ambiance était bien plus chaleureuse que dans mon souvenir et alors que nous avancions pour nous faire introduire, j'en profitais pour admirer le décor.

Pour commencer, l'éclairage blanchâtre qui donnait habituellement à ce lieu son apparence d'austérité semblait être largement diminué, remplacé par la présence de millier de petites lucioles. Du moins quelque chose ressemblant à des lucioles. Celles-ci dansaient sur le haut des murs, donnant à l'endroit une ambiance bien plus chaleureuse, avec un brin de féérie, qui semblait pulser au rythme de la musique jouée par un groupe loin, très loin du style des Disjonct Brothers que Slughorn avait invité pour Halloween.

En parlant de mon Professeur, justement...

- Miss Prewett ! Je suis absolument ravi de vous trouver ici ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Gabriel, mon cher, comment allez-vous, vous et votre charmante épouse ?

Il s'inclina vers Idris qui lui sourit poliment en retour. Nous échangeâmes quelques politesses durant un instant avant que Slughorn ne s'éloigne en direction d'un autre de ces nombreux chouchous…

La soirée continua ainsi durant ce qui me parue une éternité. Pourtant nous venions seulement d'arriver. Après Slughorn, nous avions salué de nombreux officiels du Ministère ainsi que quelques Patriarches des familles les plus _importantes _du monde sorcier. Je tachai de voir le bon côté des choses, au moins, la plupart cumulaient les deux positions.

-Ah, voilà Marcus, fit Gabriel alors que nous semblions enfin avoir fait le tour de la salle.

Et un lot de bon petits Sang-Purs ensemble, un ! Mais quel lot…

-Idris ! s'exclama celui qui devait être le père.

-Marcus, répondit chaleureusement ma grand-mère en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras avant de revenir vers Gabriel et moi.

-Cela fait bien trop longtemps, il faudra que vous veniez dîner bientôt.

-Bien sûr…

Tandis que le flot de politesse repartait de plus belle, je tournai les yeux vers le fils aîné. Autant pour la soirée loin de Poudlard.

-Laisse-moi te présenter Ginevra.

Entendant mon nom, je retournai mon attention sur Idris et la conversation. Idris posa une main sur mon épaule.

-C'est ma cousine de Salem. Elle vit avec nous depuis plus d'un an maintenant. La pauvre enfant est orpheline, ajouta-t-elle plus bas, ce qui ne m'empêcha néanmoins pas d'entendre.

Je me crispai.

-Mais elle est comme notre fille et nous, comme ses très jeunes parents, reprit-elle en plaisantant.

-J'imagine que vous vous connaissez ? demanda Gabriel en portant son attention sur leur fils.

-Bien sûr, je crois que tout le monde à Poudlard connaît Ginevra.

En disant cela, Cyrus White m'adressa un rictus entendu.

-En quelle année êtes-vous ?

C'était Marcus, le père ce crétin prétentieux de White, qui relançait la conversation.

-Dernière Année Monsieur, répondis-je poliment.

-Oh, comme notre Cyrus ! s'exclama la mère de ce dernier.

Elle était visiblement d'un naturel jovial, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de songer qu'elle avait l'air réellement gentil et agréable.

-Vous-êtes aussi à Gryffondor, ou peut-être à Serdaigle connaissant votre famille ?

Je ne pus retenir le rouge qui me monta aux joues malgré moi.

-En fait, Ginevra a été placée à Serpentard maman, répondit traitreusement White à ma place.

-Oh…

Son sourire changea légèrement, elle semblait un peu gênée, mais pas réfractaire à mon côté _serpentardesque_.

-Je l'étais aussi, déclara-t-elle alors à ma plus grande surprise.

Je lui souris sincèrement décidant que je l'appréciais décidément. A ma gauche, Gabriel se racla la gorge, n'appréciant sans doute pas le tour que prenait la conversation.

-Je pense que le dîner va bientôt commencer et nous avons encore certaines personnes à saluer, déclara-t-il. Marcus, Katleen.

Alors que nous nous éloignons, Cyrus me fit un sourire goguenard qui me donna une envie subite et difficilement répressible, de lui lancer une nouvelle fois un sortilège. Malheureusement une petite voix me disait qu'il serait assez mal venu d'attaquer quelqu'un en plein milieu d'une réception officielle du Ministère pour la simple raison qu'il vous avait fait un sourire…


	10. Inopiné Cavalier

**Inopiné Cavalier**

* * *

Je fus soulagée de constater que les White n'étaient pas placé à la même table que nous. Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir restreindre mon envie de donner une leçon à leur fils aîné. Cyrus White était la parfaite illustration de ce que tout prétentieux de service se doit d'être. Durant mes premières années à Poudlard, j'en avais connu un ou deux, sans compter Percy. Drago Malefoy, le petit prince des Serpentards en était l'incarnation par excellence. Il avait longtemps été l'image de ce que je détestais : un Sang-Pur trop sûr de lui, tellement habitué à entendre à quel point il était si haut au-dessus de tous qu'il avait fini par y croire et s'imaginer tout permis. Aujourd'hui quoique la situation soit étrangement inversée puisqu'il se placerait plutôt en petit prince des Gryffondors, Cyrus White tenait ce rôle.

Lorsque le bal arriva, je m'éclipsai vers un patio que j'avais repéré au fond de l'Atrium plus tôt dans la soirée, alors que Gabriel et Idris saluaient tout un florilège de gens qui se voulaient plus importants les uns que les autres. Ne voulant pas me retrouver dans une situation semblable à celle d'Halloween, ça me semblait être la meilleure chose à faire. J'avais un pressentiment étrange quant au but de mes grands-parents lorsqu'ils m'avaient obtenu cette invitation pour _le_ bal de l'année. Pressentiment qui s'était confirmé au cours du dîner quand Gabriel avait commencé à me parler de façon un peu trop élogieuse de la famille White. « Bien heureuse sera la fille qu'ils choisiront pour leur fils » avait-il dit de façon apparemment tout à fait innocente, ce qu'était venu contredire le regard appuyé qu'il m'avait lancé.

J'entrai donc dans le patio, encore désert pour l'instant. Il s'agissait d'un jardin au ciel enchanté, magiquement éclairé par un ciel étoilé au travers duquel on pouvait deviner les poutres qui soutenaient le toit. Ici aussi, une multitude de lucioles semblables à celles de l'atrium flottait légèrement.

Je marchai ainsi un instant, admirant la beauté de cet endroit inattendu au cœur du Ministère, laissant ma main courir le long des buissons de fleurs au rythme de la musique qui résonnait de façon douce et atténuée dans le patio, comme si elle provenait de chaque chose-même qui s'y trouvait.

Je m'installai finalement sur un banc de pierre au fond de la pièce. J'espérai qu'ainsi je pourrai rester à l'écart un moment sans que l'on ne vienne me chercher.

Tout en triturant machinalement le bracelet que Tom m'avait offert à Noël passé, j'inspirais profondément pour laisser l'écho de sa présence, lointaine et atténuée, m'envahir. Il me manquait. Quoique je fasse pour ne plus penser à lui, à ce qu'il avait fait… ou plutôt ce que nous avions fait… Quoique je fasse, sa présence me manquait et je le voulais auprès de moi.

Un bref rire nerveux s'échappa de mes lèvres quand je songeai à la réaction qu'aurait Gabriel si je lui présentais Tom… Et je ne préférais pas penser à ce qu'en dirait le reste de ma famille… Non, décidément, il ne valait mieux pas.

Heureusement, une voix vint interrompre mes pensées avant qu'elles ne prennent un tour dangereux.

-Prewett ?

Je levai les yeux vers la personne qui s'approchait. Je soupirai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux White ? En manque de premières années à tourmenter alors tu reviens vers moi ? raillai-je, plus si satisfaite de son apparition que j'avais vue comme salvatrice un instant auparavant.

-Je me demandais où tu étais passée, Gabriel insiste pour que je t'invite à danser.

Je pouffai dédaigneusement. Je ne doutais pas un seul instant que Gabriel rêve de me voir dans les bras de Cyrus White, le parfait Gryffondor, bien né qui plus est…

-Moi qui pensais que tu te passais d'encouragement pour trainer une fille sur la piste.

Il sourit, visiblement amusé, et s'assit sur le banc à côté de moi. Je m'éloignai subrepticement.

-Seulement celles qui en valent la peine… et qui ne se laissent pas convaincre facilement.

-Ca doit arriver souvent dans ce cas, me moquai-je, ignorant volontairement le début de sa phrase qui n'avait servi qu'à m'énerver un peu plus.

-Quelle langue de Vipère !

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer lorsque je remarquai qu'il souriait et n'avait sans doute dit cela que pour me provoquer et me faire réagir.

-Tais-toi donc White.

Il me sourit, visiblement satisfait de lui-même, mais obéit. Plus loin, d'autres personnes entraient dans le patio et je les observai un moment en espérant que mon voisin déciderait de finalement me laisser en paix.

-Je ne voulais pas réellement te blesser tu sais… l'an dernier.

Ses mots me surprirent tellement que je reportai mon attention sur lui malgré moi.

-Oh vraiment ? Je ne peux pas en dire autant, répliquai-je assez froidement. Ni pour l'an dernier ni pour cette année.

Il ne répondit pas mais eu la bonne idée de détourner un peu les yeux. Bien.

-Tu n'es qu'un gamin White, enchainai-je trop heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de libérer quelques-unes de mes frustrations. Tu t'attaques à des gens plus faibles que toi pour te donner l'impression d'être grand et fort. C'est pathétique.

Il se leva brusquement.

-Pathétique Prewett ? Ce qui est pathétique c'est te voir suivre ce Prince des Prétentieux partout où il va comme n'importe lequel de ses laquais-soit-disant-amis. Tu ne vois pas que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une pièce de plus dans sa collection de colles-au-train ? Tu crois peut-être que tu es la première à te laisser prendre à son jeu ?

J'étais tellement abasourdie par sa diatribe que je restai une seconde bouche-bée. Je me ressaisie cependant avant qu'il ne puisse continuer.

-P…Prince des Prétentieux ? Non mais tu t'entends parler White ? Va donc te regarder dans un miroir avant de porter de telles accusations !

Il fallait reconnaître que ma répartie était assez enfantine, mais sur l'instant, toute faculté de réfléchir calmement semblait m'avoir quittée et je parti donc sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

Sitôt fus-je de retour dans l'Atrium que je regrettai d'avoir quitté la sérénité bienvenue du patio. J'avais besoin d'un endroit calme pour laisser diminuer mon envie de jeter des sorts au premier malheureux venu… Mais je n'eus pas l'occasion de faire demi-tour.

-Ginny ma chérie, te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Idris en m'apercevant. Où étais-tu donc passée ?

Je retins un grognement, qui n'aurait rien eu de très distingué.

-Je me baladais dans le patio, j'avais envie d'un instant de…_calme_.

-Oh.

Elle me sourit en passant sa main dans un geste tendre le long de mes cheveux.

-Minuit sera bientôt là, la dernière danse de l'année va commencer. Je vais aller chercher Gabriel, tu devrais te trouver un cavalier, c'est un instant magique, tu ne devrais pas passer l'occasion, insista-t-elle avant de tourner son attention sur quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière moi. Cyrus, chéri, ferais-tu l'honneur de cette danse à ma Ginny ? Vous feriez un si joli couple !

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de m'offusquer qu'elle disparaissait, posant de force ma main sur celle, tendue, de Cyrus White… Je n'étais pas même surprise de son apparition, mais je ne pu m'empêcher de me demander _Qu'avais-je donc fait à Merlin pour qu'il m'en veuille ainsi ?_

-Même pas en rêve White, grognai-je en récupérant vivement ma main.

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer son expression amusée.

-Oh aller Prewett, tu ne demandes que ça au fond.

_Mais quel … !_

-Certainem… tentai-je de protester.

Malheureusement nous étions juste au bord de la piste et en un seul élan, imposé par la main de Cyrus sur ma taille, nous nous retrouvâmes au milieu des danseurs, piégés au cœur d'une chorégraphie bien réglée.

-Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire White, marmonnai-je en me laissant conduire, décidant de ne pas provoquer de scandale.

-C'est une promesse, Prewett ? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je fulminais sans répondre, mais continuais à le suivre. Je n'avais pas envie de m'illustrer par un faux pas ou une perte de sang-froid dont le récit, déformé et amplifié, ne manquerait sans doute pas de noircir les pages de la Gazette dès le lendemain. Je m'imaginai un instant le titre de la rubrique mondaine … _Une jeune sorcière fait scandale au Bal du Ministère : sa victime toujours à Ste-Mangouste !_ ou bien peut-être _Danseuse maladroite gifle magistralement son cavalier avant de prendre la fuite ! _et enfin _Spectaculaire utilisation d'un sortilège pourtant inoffensif : un jeune Gryffondor toujours inconscient._ Malheureusement, cela ne me distraya qu'un instant. Minuit approchait.

Alors que la musique semblait toucher à sa fin, une imposante cloche sonna le premier coup de Minuit.

Une fois, deux fois…

La main de Cyrus quitta la taille pour s'emparer de l'une de mes mains tandis qu'il plaçait son autre bras derrière son dos… un étrange picotement s'empara de moi…

Neuf fois, dix fois …

Il s'inclina galamment et alors que résonnait le douzième coup, posa un léger baiser sur ma main sans que je n'aie esquissé le moindre geste pour l'éviter.

Un frisson me parcouru de part en part et une agréable sensation, que je n'aurais sut définir s'empara de moi. J'étais même presque certaine d'avoir fugacement aperçu une curieuse aura dorée nous entourant. Je clignai les paupières. Non, rien d'insolite… hormis Cyrus White, incliné devant moi.

-Bonne année Ginny, souffla-t-il contre ma main avant de relever les yeux vers moi.

-Toi… toi aussi, articulai-je, confuse face à ce comportement, qui ne m'avait pas laissée totalement indifférente.

Cyrus me sourit et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ce sourire lui allait bien, éclairant son visage pourtant si différent de ceux sur lesquels je m'attardais habituellement. Malgré tout, la part raisonnable qui était encore en moi me disait que ce sourire avait l'air plus victorieux que sincère… Sans perdre une seconde de plus, je quittai la piste, maudissant mon cœur qui battait à la chamade.

* * *

_Merci de continuer à me lire, ça compte énormément pour moi _

_Nyna._


	11. Douce Provocation

_**NA: **Hello ! :) _

_Avant de laisser place au chapitre, j'aurais voulu répondre brièvement aux reviews anonymes laissées depuis la dernière fois. Je suppose qu'elles sont de **Lucy 13** et je lui en suis reconnaissante et si elle avait eu un compte, je lui aurais comme à tous envoyé un MP, mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas ^ ^ Merci donc de ton enthousiasme, même si j'ai l'impression de t'avoir comme qui dirait, forcé la main. Je n'aime pas avoir l'air d'un auteur de fanfic' capricieuse qui réclame des reviews et si ce que certains ont ressenti, je m'en excuse. Ma note à la fin du chapitre 7 n'avait certes pas ce but. Sinon, Lucy, je serais ravie si cela te fait plaisir d'avoir ton avis sur mes précédents chapitres en ce qui concerne des améliorations à apporter, mes MPs te sont ouverts, je t'y donnerais mon mail ; ) _

_Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez : p_

* * *

**Chapitre 11, Douce Provocation**

* * *

Moins de trois jours après le fameux Réveillon du Ministère, j'étais de retour pour Poudlard, assise dans l'Express en compagnie d'Elayne et Andy. Nous n'étions pas dans notre compartiment habituel et lorsque j'avais eu le malheur de demander à cette dernière pourquoi elle nous avait entrainées aussi loin que possible de Thor et Antonin, elle avait simplement marmonné le mot « mariage », nous laissant supposer qu'elle tenait à éviter son futur beau-frère à tout prix.

-Alors ce Noël en Italie ? demandai-je à Elayne dans une tentative de détourner la conversation vers un terrain moins glissant.

-Pluvieux.

-Oh…

Visiblement, elle ne serait pas plus loquace. J'essayai tout de même de lancer le dialogue.

-Et Elias ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu pour ainsi dire. Son frère au contraire, ne m'a pas quittée.

-Oh.

Décidément, les hommes étaient un sujet à éviter aujourd'hui. Nous restâmes donc silencieuses un long moment. Andy lisait son exemplaire de _Sorcière du Dimanche_ tandis qu'Elayne s'était approprié la page des jeux. De mon côté, je faisais mon possible pour ne pas trop réfléchir, relisant d'un œil vague mon devoir de Sortilèges.

Le bruit de la porte qui coulissait vint soudainement briser le silence qui pesait. Je me retournai pour apercevoir la personne sur laquelle j'aurais voulu ne plus jamais reposer les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux White ? fit Andy d'un ton témoignant de son humeur massacrante.

-Simplement saluer de charmantes demoiselles, répondit-il mielleux visiblement indifférent à la froideur de l'accueil que nous lui avions fait.

J'assistais à l'échange, pour l'instant incapable de formuler un mot.

-Et depuis quand sommes-nous dignes de ton attention White ? Va donc jouer ailleurs ! grogna Andy.

Sa répartie ne fit qu'amplifier le sourire qu'abordait Cyrus, négligemment appuyé contre la porte du compartiment.

-Tant de rancœur chez une si jolie jeune femme, tu me déçois Zabini.

-Tu… commença-t-elle mais je l'interrompis en posant une main apaisante sur son bras pour mettre fin à cet échange qui ne pouvait que mal finir.

-Ca suffit. Andy, ignore-le. White, va-t'en s'il-te-plaît, on voudrait être seules.

Il me regarda, un sourire goguenard au coin des lèvres.

-Comme tu veux, Ginny.

Il avait soufflé mon prénom dans un murmure, m'adressant un bref clin d'œil et sur ce, il ferma la porte et disparu. Je fermai le rideau avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire et me retournai, me trouvant face à deux amies visiblement très curieuses quant à ce qui venait de se passer.

-Tu nous expliques ce que c'était, ça ?

-Cyrus est un imbécile, rien de nouveau, répondis-je en m'emparant à nouveau de mon devoir.

-Bien sûr, il y a ça aussi… Depuis quand vous appelez-vous par vos prénoms, en plus d'être polis et souriants ? fit remarquer Elayne, ignorant ma piètre tentative de nier ce qui venait de se passer.

-Explications ! exigea Elayne en s'emparant de mon devoir.

-Oh vous voulez parler maintenant ? Vous ne décrochez pas deux mots en presque deux heures et maintenant je devrais vous parler de mes vacances ?

-Exactement ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le premier pas.

-Et si c'est assez croustillant, peut-être qu'on t'expliquera les raisons de notre humeur… sympathique, fit Andy avec un sourire malicieux auquel je répondis malgré moi.

Elayne s'avança sur sa banquette , toute ouïe.

-En fait, je pense que Gabriel et Idris se sont mis en tête de me marier.

-Te marier ? Avec White ? s'exclama Andy, visiblement horrifiée.

Je hochai la tête.

-Merlin tout puissant !

-Tu es sûre, demanda prudemment Elayne, visiblement sceptique, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Disons que certains signes ne trompent pas. De petites allusions aux _bonnes_ valeurs de Gryffondor…

Andy pouffa dédaigneusement à ces mots.

-… à l'importance de se faire de bon alliés… et puis nous nous sommes vus au Réveillon du Ministère et ça… ça ne semblait absolument pas fortuit.

-Du Ministère ? s'étonna Elayne. Les invitations sont pourtant envoyées des mois à l'avance. Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu y étais conviée !

-Je ne l'étais pas. Mais visiblement Gabriel a réussi à me faire ajouter à la liste.

-Raconte !

Je m'exécutai, répondant patiemment à chacune de leurs questions qui touchaient à tous les aspects de la soirée, depuis la décoration des lieux en passant par la liste des personnes que j'y avais rencontrées et pour finir l'attitude de Cyrus White à mon égard et les encouragement de Gabriel et Idris à ce que nous passions du temps ensemble.

-Et bah… conclu finalement Andy. J'en connais un qui ne va pas apprécier.

Elle pouffa nerveusement et je répondis par un sourire un peu crispé, forcée d'admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

-Et vos vacances alors ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

Andréa se renfrogna immédiatement, regardant par la fenêtre. Elle consentit néanmoins à nous expliquer.

-Vous savez que le mariage est prévu durant les vacances de printemps ?

Elayne et moi hochâmes la tête en même temps.

-Oui, murmura en plus Elayne puisqu'Andy nous tournait toujours le dos.

-Et bien après ça je ne reviendrais pas à Poudlard, déclara-t-elle presque désinvolte.

-Pardon ? m'exclamai-je alors qu'Elayne affichait une expression compatissante mais résignée.

-Visiblement il n'y a aucun besoin d'avoir validé ses ASPICs pour faire une bonne épouse.

Andy continuait sur un ton détaché qui témoignait cependant qu'elle n'avait rien d'indifférent face à la situation.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste ! m'emportai-je.

-Tu sais, ça ne doit pas faire plus de trente ans que les filles continuent leurs études après les Buses, expliqua Elayne d'un ton calme et apaisant, comme si elle voulait faire comprendre à un enfant têtu que deux et deux font quatre. Avant, une fois obtenu sa BUSE en Charmes Ménagers et Etiquette, Poudlard c'était fini pour nous, poursuivit-elle Elayne. Ca n'a vraiment rien d'inhabituel.

Je ne répondis pas, digérant l'information. J'avais parfois tendance à oublier où je me trouvais…

-Je suis désolée Andy, reprit-elle, je sais que tu adores Poudlard. Tu vas nous manquer, mais je te promets qu'on fera tout ce qu'on peut pour que tu gardes le plus de bons souvenirs que possible de tes dernières semaines ici.

Andy se retourna et sourit faiblement à Elayne. Quant à moi, j'étais trop choquée par ce que je venais d'entendre pour penser à autre chose.

-Mais pourquoi après les BUSEs ? demandai-je finalement. Ce n'est pas comme si l'on pouvait se marier avant d'avoir dix-sept ans de toute façon. C'est … ridicule ! Vous semblez tellement résignées. Je ne trouve pas ça normal, moi !

-C'est-à-dire qu'en fait si, jusqu'à l'année de ma naissance, en 1926 donc, une fille devenait majeure après ses quinze ans, le jour de son mariage.

-C'est…

-C'est comme ça Ginny. Aujourd'hui certes, il faut avoir dix-sept ans, mais rien n'oblige à être diplômé.

Je percevais une certaine impatience dans sa voix, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait être d'accord avec ça. Andy était tout simplement privée de son libre-arbitre.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment c'était aux Etats-Unis, mais ici c'est ainsi. Tu ne referas pas le monde, conclu-t-elle.

Je refermai alors la bouche, un peu étonné par le ton autoritaire de mon amie, d'habitude si douce. En posant les yeux sur Andy qui avait l'air penaud, j'eus la décence de me sentir mal à l'aise.

-Tu as raison, Elayne. Désolée, Andy. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne te lâchera pas comme ça, même après le mariage, tu nous écriras tous les jours ! Et si tu veux je t'enverrai même une copie de tous mes cours, comme ça, tu pourras faire mes devoirs pour moi. Tu as toujours eu de meilleures notes, plaisantai-je dans une tentative peu adroite de la réconforter.

Andy me sourit.

Je devais avouer que ne pas avoir ses ASPICs n'était pas une fatalité, il suffisait de voir Fred et George. Mais eux au moins avaient quitté l'école de leur plein gré et pour réaliser leur rêve. Pas pour être marié à quelqu'un qu'ils n'aimaient pas.

Nous terminâmes le voyage dans une ambiance beaucoup plus conviviale qu'il n'avait commencé, même si une tension muette persistait entre nous. Heureusement, très vite, nous fûmes au Château.

Bien entendu, je n'aurais pas dû me réjouir trop tôt, nous arrivions à la Grande Salle quand Elayne tira sur ma manche.

-Futur mari en vue, me taquina-t-elle en montrant Cyrus qui approchait.

-Tais-toi ! grondai-je tandis que je le fusillai du regard, espérant le décourager de venir plus près. Nul besoin de dire qu'il n'y prêta pas attention.

-Dépêchons-nous, dis-je aux filles, je ne veux pas lui parler.

Sans attendre de voir si elles me suivaient, je pressai le pas en direction de notre table. Malheureusement pour moi, Cyrus avait été plus rapide et m'arrêta alors que je passais à peine les doubles portes.

-Ginny !

Consciente que l'attention des élèves les plus proches s'était divisée entre moi et Cyrus, je m'arrêtai, espérant me débarrasser de lui rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, White ? demandai-je froidement.

Celui-ci se contenta de sourire en approchant. Je ne bougeai pas, ne voulant pas lui donner la satisfaction de me voir reculer devant lui. Il s'empara de ma main et alors que j'aurais dû réagir, mes jambes semblaient avoir oublié comment se mouvoir car je restai parfaitement immobile. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Cyrus porta simplement ma main à ses lèvres, s'inclinant légèrement. Comme lors du Nouvel An, un frisson me parcouru à son contact.

-Juste te souhaiter de passer une bonne soirée. La mienne le sera sans le moindre doute.

Il me regarda un instant, comme s'il eut attendu une réponse, mais je ne savais que dire. Le plus judicieux aurait sans doute été de l'envoyer paître, mais je ne fis rien.

-A demain, me dit-il alors le plus naturellement du monde avant de s'éclipser en lançant au passage un sourire goguenard vers la table des Serpentards. Déglutissant difficilement, je me retournai lentement alors qu'Andy et Elayne arrivaient près de moi, l'air amusé.

C'est à ce moment-là que mes yeux se posèrent sur Tom. Il me fixait, impassible mais je ne loupai pas le reflet rouge qui teintait son regard. Je savais qu'il n'était pas indifférent à ce qu'il avait vu. Je sentais la colère sourde qu'il retenait et qui semblait gagner en intensité à chaque pas que je faisais en direction de notre table.

-Ginevra, me salua-t-il alors que je prenais place à sa droite.

-Tom, articulai-je difficilement en réponse.

Il ne me quittait pas des yeux et je me demandais ce qui se passerait dès l'instant où nous serions seuls. Pour la première fois, je fus presque reconnaissante lorsque Dumbledore appela au silence afin que le Directeur Dippet prenne la parole, ce qui me donna une excuse pour ne plus regarder Tom.

Plus tard, j'écoutai poliment Antonin qui me parlait de sa famille, non pas que ça m'intéressait mais encore une fois, la colère muette de Tom me poussait à reporter le moment où il me faudrait lui faire face.

Antonin m'expliqua donc qu'il avait convaincu son père que malgré mon parentage, je n'avais rien de commun avec une traitre à son Sang et que par conséquent, ma présence au mariage ne poserait pas le moindre problème. Quant à Tom, avait-il continué plus bas pour que je fusse la seule à l'entendre, lui avait été plus difficile à faire accepter étant donné ses origines … mystérieuses. Antonin avait cependant convaincu son père que malgré une destinée malheureuse, Tom descendait d'une lignée parfaitement respectable. Mais comme il n'avait pas voulu en dire plus, son père n'avait consentit à sa présence qu'à contrecœur. Il serait donc invité, mais en tant que mon cavalier.

_Ô joie_, songeai-je un moment.

Je n'avais aucun doute quant au fait qu'une fois confronté au _charme_ de Tom, Mr Dolohov ne pourrait plus se passer de sa compagnie et serait parfaitement convaincu par son profond attachement au Sang et à ses valeurs.

Finalement le festin se termina et nous nous levâmes pour rejoindre nos Maisons. Alors que nous approchions des portes, je sentis Tom encercler ma taille d'un bras. L'apaisement que je ressentais habituellement à son contact était teinté de malaise et je me crispai subtilement. Je le suivis sans un mot jusqu'aux donjons puis dans les quartiers des Préfets de Serpentards.

Andy me sourit, visiblement amusée par la situation, avant de disparaître par l'escalier opposé, menant aux dortoirs.

* * *

_**NA :** euh … Ne me tuez pas ? : D _

_Je déménage après demain au fait, donc je ne sais pas trop quand j'aurais de nouveau internet, dans moins d'une semaine j'espère... sinon je risque de me pendre moi-même, Ahah !_

_A très vite en tout cas,_

_Nyna._


	12. Mésentente

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Je profite d'avoir momentanément internet pour poster ce chapitre en remerciant les soixante-six lecteurs qui se sont penchés sur la dernière actu de cette fic et tout particulièrement ceux d'entre-eux qui m'ont laissé une review ou ajoutée à leurs favoris. Ca compte énormément pour moi._

_Petit hors-sujet, pour ceux qui liraient Pride of Time ; la suite du chapitre 8 est presque au point, je vous promet de tout faire pour la poster demain soir ! Sinon vous aurez le droit de me lancer des tomates pourries virtuelles, je ne me défilerai pas !_

_Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Mésentente**

* * *

Une fois que nous fûmes arrivés dans sa chambre, la porte se referma derrière nous et Tom s'éloigna brutalement de moi. Mon cœur se serra à l'idée que ce geste ne soit qu'annonciateur de ce qui allait suivre.

Il enleva machinalement sa robe d'uniforme et alla soigneusement la ranger dans son armoire. Le silence qui régnait était pesant et la tension presque palpable.

-Tu… tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demandai-je à mi-voix.

Au lieu d'apaiser l'atmosphère comme je l'espérais, mes mots semblèrent empirer la situation. Tom se retourna et me regarda avec un air froid sur le visage. Je me maudis d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Il vint lentement vers moi, saisissant au passage sur une étagère, un exemplaire de la Gazette qu'il jeta avec une violence surprenante sur le bureau, juste à côté de moi. Je fermai les yeux. Je connaissais bien cette édition du journal sorcier. Gabriel me l'avait montrée dès le jour où elle était parue, visiblement ravi que j'en fasse la première page…

-Moins appréciables que les tiennes si j'en juge par ceci, cracha-t-il alors, venimeux.

Je gardai les yeux baissés sur la photographie qui avait capturé la fin de la danse du Nouvel An… Ce fameux moment où Cyrus me faisait un délicat baisemain sans que je ne laisse apparaître la moindre réaction.

-Ce n'est… nous…

-Vous quoi, Ginevra ? railla froidement Tom. Vous passiez un bon moment, c'est ce que tu cherches à dire ?

Il contenait sa colère, mais j'aurais presque pu la toucher du doigt tellement elle me paraissait dense. Aussi, je sentais qu'elle commençait à m'atteindre progressivement.

-Peut-être bien, mais ce n'est pas un crime à ce que je sais, nous étions à une soirée, nous dansions, rien d'anormal, fis-je sans doute un peu trop sur la défensive.

Ses yeux n'avaient désormais plus rien du noir chaleureux que je leur connaissais mais semblaient briller de cette lueur rouge que je commençais à redouter. Je pouvais presque voir sa Magie crépiter furieusement autour de lui et, dans un geste instinctif, ma main glissa vers l'intérieur de ma robe, là où se trouvait ma baguette.

-C'est Cyrus White ! Tu ne peux pas simplement te conduire comme… te conduire ainsi avec lui.

-Oh vraiment, je ne _peux_ pas ? répétai-je, préférant ignorer le fait qu'il avait sans nul doute failli m'insulter. Et qui a décrété ça ? continuai-je, à la limite de la provocation. Lui au moins à l'avantage d'être honnête, contrairement à toi.

Je savais qu'il aurait mieux fallu me taire et attendre que sa colère passe, mais je n'en étais tout simplement pas capable. Tout en moi me criait de me rebeller. Il n'avait aucun droit de…

Sans que je ne l'ai vu esquisser le moindre mouvement, je remarquai soudain que Tom serrait désormais sa baguette entre ses doigts, des étincelles furieuses s'en échappant.

-Je te demande pardon ? siffla-t-il dangereusement.

-Ce serait bien la première fois ! répliquai-je, ignorant volontairement la question qu'il avait voulu formuler et la présence presque enivrante de sa magie furieuse qui semblait tourbillonner autour de moi.

-Ginevra… fit-il sur le ton de l'avertissement.

-Cette discussion est terminée. Je m'en vais ! m'emportai-je.

Rien de bon ne viendrait de ce dialogue de sourds.

Mais alors que je posais la main sur la poignée et commençais à ouvrir la porte, celle-ci claqua soudain et je me vis forcée de lâcher vivement la poignée qui irradiait de chaleur. La main de Tom se plaqua férocement sur le bois de la porte, tout près de mon visage. J'entendis le verrou s'enclencher et une lueur bleuâtre sembla soudain imprégner le bois. Je me tournai de nouveau vers lui, une appréhension sourde me gagnant lentement. Son regard était meurtrier et malgré moi, je déglutis.

Toujours énervée, je tentais malgré tout de garder contenance et glissai sous son bras pour aller m'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, bien décidée à l'ignorer si je ne pouvais quitter sa chambre. Je jetai un regard dans sa direction, songeant un instant à me défendre et à forcer le passage hors de ses appartements…

Il s'était éloigné de la porte pour aller s'appuyer sur le pied de son lit à baldaquins. Les bras croisés, il me fixait patiemment, offrant une image en parfait contraste avec celle qu'il affichait juste une minute auparavant. Je frissonnai. L'aisance avec laquelle il pouvait changer d'humeur, du moins en apparence avait quelque chose de réellement dérangeant et effrayant.

-Tu as reçu ton présent ? demanda-t-il finalement après un moment.

Je pris quelques secondes pour répondre.

Bien-sûr, j'avais reçu le Journal pour Noël. Je savais aussi ce que Tom avait voulu me dire en me le confiant, c'était sa façon de s'excuser sans avoir à le formuler avec des mots. A l'instant où je l'avais eu entre les mains, j'avais aussi su que je ne lui en voulais pas réellement de ne pas m'avoir dit toute la vérité. L'aurait-il fait que j'aurais sans doute fuit et l'aurait ensuite amèrement regretté. Je n'en détestais pas moins l'idée d'avoir été habilement manipulée.

-Oui.

J'attendis encore un instant avant de continuer, me sentant vaguement coupable de l'avoir accusé plus tôt de faits que je m'affirmais pourtant lui avoir pardonné.

-Merci, dis-je en posant le regard sur lui.

Il sourit alors et je ne pu faire autrement que de laisser à son tour mon visage s'éclairer subtilement. Cet instant ne dura qu'une seconde, mais la tension qui régnait sembla finalement s'apaiser. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parle à nouveau…

-Je ne veux plus que ce Gryffondor s'approche de toi, décréta-t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

-Et qui crois-tu donc être pour me dire qui je dois ou ne dois pas fréquenter ? m'agaçais-je.

Moi qui pensais que nous étions passés à autre chose.

-Si j'apprécie la compagnie de Cyrus, ça ne regarde personne d'autre que moi, continuai-je.

-Tu es à moi ! cracha-t-il.

Si ses mots auraient pu passer pour ceux d'un enfant capricieux, son ton et son expression étaient distinctement menaçants et je réagis à nouveau de la façon la moins réfléchie qui soit, m'emportant à mon tour.

-Je suis… _à toi_ ? répétai-je, ma voix montant dans les aigus en même temps que mon énervement. Je ne suis pas une sorte d'animal de compagnie que tu peux clamer posséder, Tom ! tempêtai-je.

-Ginevra… me prévint-il.

-Non, contrai-je immédiatement. Tu ne peux pas prétendre me donner des ordres ainsi, je ne suis pas un de tes toutous ! Je…

J'eu brutalement l'impression qu'une main glaciale se refermait autour de mon cou et je me sentis projetée avec violence contre le mur derrière moi, incapable du moindre mouvement. Tom s'avança vers moi, une main crispée dans ma direction dans un geste d'étranglement, tandis que dans l'autre, sa baguette projetait des étincelles rouge sang.

-Ce Gryffondor n'a pas le droit et ne s'approchera plus jamais de toi s'il tient à sa pathétique petite personne. Garde ça à l'esprit tu es à moi et tu le seras _toujours_.

J'essayais de hocher la tête, voulant qu'il me relâche. Des larmes de douleur s'échappaient de mes yeux alors que la pression sur mon corps s'accentuait à chacun de ses mots.

-Tom… articulai-je douloureusement.

Celui-ci me regarda et parut un instant surpris de me voir, comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il me faisait. Les sorts qui me retenaient s'évaporèrent aussi soudainement qu'ils m'avaient emprisonnée et je tombais à genoux au pied de la fenêtre, haletante. Un instant passa ainsi tandis que je reprenais lentement possession de mes moyens.

-Tu as fait un choix, Ginevra. Tu m'as choisi moi. Ne l'oublie pas, conclu-t-il comme pour mettre un point final à notre argument.

Ma main se referma alors sur ma baguette et je la brandis hargneusement vers Tom, laissant ma rage se personnifier sous la forme d'une multitude de petite chauve-souris enragées. J'aurais voulu pouvoir exprimer tous les sentiments contradictoires qui m'habitaient et je perdis durant un moment mon contrôle en voyant mes créations se désintégrer devant lui, sans même le toucher une seule fois.

-Reducto ! lançai-je vers sur le baldaquin, mais une fois encore mon sort n'atteint pas sa cible et je tentai alors d'invoquer à nouveau mes chauve-furies.

Tous mes efforts furent vains. Sort après sort, Tom bloquait mes attaques avec désinvolture, attendant visiblement que je me lasse mais son indifférence ne faisait que nourrir ma frustration.

-Ca suffit ! décréta-t-il. Je sentis alors avec surprise ma baguette m'échapper et s'envoler pour atterrir près de la salle de bain, non loin de lui.

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il m'arrête et avais laissé ma garde se relâcher. Je fulminais et, serrant les poings, je le fusillai du regard.

-Laisse-moi partir, demandai-je en désignant la porte du menton.

Mon ton était si faible que je me maudis d'apparaître si pitoyable.

-Non.

Je le défiai un instant du regard, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne cèderait pas. Ne voulant plus lui faire face, de peur de perdre à nouveau la maîtrise de moi-même et de mon maudit caractère, je le dépassai d'un pas vif et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain, prenant soin de claquer bruyamment la porte derrière moi.

* * *

_Voici donc, c'est tout pour cette fois... Je sais ce que vous allez dire ; Nyna, la reine du cliffhanger... cependant, vous remarquerez que je vous ai enfin donné la fameuse confrontation entre Tom et Ginny, c'est un bon début, non ? :D Non ? :( Tant pis... En tout cas, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé._

_Dans le prochain chapitre, je vais brièvement basculer sur un récit à la troisième personne pour que nous ayons le point de vue de Tom sur la situation. Ce n'est pas facile à écrire, mais promis, je ne me débinerai pas ! _

_A très vite j'espère !_

_Nyna._


	13. Introspection

**NA: **Hello ! Alors, comme promis, un petit passage du point de vue de Tom pour celles qui se demanderaient ce qui se passe dans sa tête. J'espère que cela répondra à quelques-unes de vos questions.

Bonne Lecture ;)

* * *

**Introspection**

* * *

Tom Jedusor fulminait. Il ne pouvait que regarder tandis que Ginevra lui échappait un peu plus chaque jour. Quoi qu'il fasse, peu importe le temps qu'il lui donnait, l'influence qu'il avait sur elle, elle s'éloignait.

Après Juin pourtant, il pensait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se détourner de lui, qu'elle lui serait irrémédiablement attachée, qu'il la posséderait finalement, corps et âme. Le Sort aurait dû lui assurer sa fidélité et son dévouement, donné délibérément et scellé par la magie. De toute évidence, quelque chose n'avait pas tourné comme il le fallait. Une erreur avait dû être commise. Mais il ne pouvait pas être responsable… Il sera le poing en songeant que la faille devait venir de leur enchaîneur, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Soudain, un bruit de glace brisée retentit et le miroir de l'armoire tomba violement au sol en une multitude d'éclats acérés et tranchants. Au même instant, une exclamation de surprise mal contenue parvint de la salle de bain, l'informant que le même phénomène avait dû se produire là-aussi.

Loin de l'apaiser, ce sursaut de magie incontrôlée ne fit qu'empirer son humeur. Il en perdait maintenant ses moyens.

Pourquoi semblait-elle ainsi le fuir ? Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle soit enfin sienne. Il était essentiel qu'elle le soit, cela, il l'avait compris l'année précédente. Le fait même qu'elle existe en cette époque faisait d'elle un danger certain. Elle en savait beaucoup trop.

Dès l'instant où ils s'étaient croisés pour la première fois chez Mme Guipure, il avait perçu qu'elle avait quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose qui l'avait immédiatement intrigué. Il ne lui avait fallu que peu de temps pour la convaincre de céder et d'avouer son secret et il avait alors pu réaliser à quel point il lui était essentiel de maîtriser le danger qu'elle représentait.

A son arrivée, il le savait, elle n'avait eu qu'un désir : le détruire pour sauver sa famille. Il aurait sans doute donc mieux valu pour Tom de régler le problème au plus tôt, mais il n'avait pas voulu. A travers le danger, il avait vu ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter… Il lui avait donc offert ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde, la possibilité de s'assurer que sa famille serait à jamais sauve. Mais Tom s'était aussi assuré autre chose. Il savait l'attachement qu'elle lui portait. Il était désormais sa famille. Qu'elle se l'avoue ou non, elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Et pourtant, elle lui échappait encore.

D'un geste rageur de sa baguette, Tom fit disparaître ses vêtements pour laisser place à son pyjama. Il avait besoin de dormir. Ou du moins se disait-il que la nuit l'aiderait peut-être à réfléchir.

Une chose au moins était certaine, rien de bon n'arriverait s'il confrontait une fois encore Ginevra ce soir-là.

Les bras croisés derrière sa tête posée sur l'oreiller, il essaya de chasser ses frustrations de son esprit. Il devint cependant bien vite évident qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Il entendait Ginny dans la salle de bain, de toute évidence elle prenait une douche, ou du moins l'avait-elle mise à couler. Savoir qu'elle était si proche l'empêchait de chasser sa colère.

Comment ce Gryffondor osait-il ne serait-ce que prétendre s'approprier Ginevra ? Surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait l'an passé.

Rien qu'à cette dernière pensée, la colère de Tom regagna en intensité. Ce White avait attaqué _sa_ Ginevra. Il l'avait abandonnée, évanouie au bas d'un escalier peu fréquenté. Il s'était enfuit sans prévenir personne. Lorsqu'on l'avait finalement retrouvée, elle était couverte de contusions, avait un bras cassé et le coup qu'elle avait reçu sur la tête l'avait gardée évanouie durant plusieurs heures, le temps que les différentes potions qui lui avaient été administrées ne fassent effet. Après ça, sa tête était restée douloureuse plusieurs jours, bien qu'elle se soit appliquée à ne rien laisser paraître.

Il avait voulu tuer ce misérable. Bien né ou pas, il l'avait mérité. Malheureusement, le Basilic avait échoué… et le tuer lui-même était, au moins pour l'instant, hors de question. Dumbledore le surveillait de trop près. Le vieux professeur n'était devenu que plus soupçonneux après l'ouverture de la Chambre. Ses soupçons n'étaient d'ailleurs pas infondés bien sûr, mais il n'avait jamais pu mettre la main sur la moindre preuve.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Ginevra ainsi, étendue, d'une pâleur presque inhumaine, il avait compris qu'il serait incapable d'éliminer le danger qu'elle représentait de la façon qu'il avait d'abord envisagée. Aussi significative qu'aurait été sa mort, il avait su qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse. Il la voulait, voulait qu'elle soit sienne. Peu importe le danger qu'elle pouvait représenter.

Et maintenant cette ordure de Gryffondor voulait faire comme si de rien était.

Il ne le laisserait pas faire.

Non, de son vivant, Tom ne laisserait pas Ginevra s'éloigner à nouveau de lui. Et puisqu'il vivrait tant qu'elle serait en vie, cela n'arriverait jamais.

Parole de Serpentard.

~o~O~o~

Réfugiée sous la douche, je tâchai de mettre mes idées en ordre.

Tom avait toujours fait partie de moi. Du moins, c'est ce que je ressentais depuis l'instant où j'avais écrit mon premier mot dans son Journal. Je l'avais aimé avec autant de passion que j'avais mis à le haïr, mais il avait toujours fait partie de moi. Et aujourd'hui, cela était plus vrai que jamais. J'en avais presque oublié le danger qu'il représentait. Monumentale erreur.

Quand j'avais finalement ouvert les yeux, quand j'avais compris ce que Mimi représentait, une peur incontrôlable s'était emparée de moi. J'avais réagi sans réfléchir, j'avais blâmé Tom. Mais je comprenais finalement que ce n'était pas de lui dont j'avais peur, mais de moi. Je savais ce dont il était capable et à ma façon, je l'avais depuis longtemps accepté. Mais Mimi… Mimi représentait pour moi ce que j'étais devenue pour être auprès de lui. Pour enfin être entière.

J'avais fui face à cette prise de conscience, accueillant les vacances comme une échappatoire salvatrice. J'avais fui Tom et tout ce qui pouvait me rappeler ce dont j'étais douloureusement responsable. Je l'avais chassé de mon esprit avec toute la volonté dont j'étais capable, mais il était toujours là. Il serait _toujours_ là.

Au fond de moi, je ne voulais qu'une chose retourner auprès de lui. Être entière à nouveau.

Alors même que cette pensée me traversait, le miroir explosa brutalement au-dessus du lavabo. Je ne pus retenir un léger cri qui m'échappa sous le coup de la surprise et je me réfugiai un peu plus encore contre le fond de la douche, augmentant la chaleur du jet à un point presque douloureux pour ne plus penser à ce qui se passait, à ce que j'avais provoqué. Il ne le dirait pas, mais je l'avais blessé plus encore que je ne m'étais blessée moi-même par mes actes.

Des larmes traitresses se mêlèrent à l'eau qui coulait le long de mon visage et je les chassai rageusement.

Au bout d'un long moment, je coupai l'eau et sortis de la douche, m'enveloppant dans la serviette de Tom, délicatement imprégnée de son parfum si enivrant à mes yeux. Plus un son ne me parvenait de la pièce adjacente. Je me demandais s'il s'était endormi. Dans un geste inconscient, je portai la main à ma gorge douloureuse et la massai légèrement, évaluant l'étendue de mes blessures. Ce ne laisserait sans doute pas la moindre marque. La magie, à défaut d'être indolore, ne laissait pas de traces visibles, mais j'aurais sans doute la voix un peu rauque durant quelques jours. Il n'avait pas senti sa force.

Pourquoi tenais-je tant à retourner auprès de cet homme ? Je doutais que qui que ce soit ai pu comprendre ce qui m'attachait irrémédiablement à Tom Jedusor.

Finalement, il avait sans doute raison. J'étais _sienne_, comme il l'avait clamé plus tôt ce soir. Il me connaissait mieux que quiconque, il savait qui j'étais, d'où je venais, ce que j'avais enduré et perdu par sa faute. Il savait la façon dont il s'était emparé de mon âme alors que je n'étais encore qu'une enfant. Il savait que je l'avais accepté. Il portait en lui une part de mon être. Loin de Tom, je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même.

J'étais sienne…

Je soupirai.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir en dire autant de lui.

Je reposai la serviette sur son support et passai simplement ma robe d'uniforme sur mes épaules. Le silence régnait toujours dans la chambre, et j'espérais pouvoir m'y engager sans danger. Je ramassai le reste de mes affaires éparpillées au sol et m'approchai à pas feutrés de la porte, à l'affut du moindre bruit qui aurait pu m'indiquer que Tom était toujours éveillé.

Quand j'osai finalement entrouvrir la porte, je constatai avec soulagement que la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et le clame le plus total. Grâce à la lumière qui filtrait de la salle de bain dans mon dos, je distinguai la forme de Tom, allongé sur son lit. Soulagée de ne pas avoir à l'affronter de nouveau ce soir-là, je ramassai ma baguette, abandonnée là où elle avait atterri lorsqu'il m'avait désarmée et me dirigeai vers la porte, mais à peine avais-je fait un pas que je remarquai la légère lueur diffuse qui s'en émanait toujours. Je pestai intérieurement. Elle était toujours magiquement verrouillée par le bouclier que Tom avait dressé plus tôt pour m'empêcher de fuir.

Je soupirai, résolue. Il me faudrait passer la nuit ici.

* * *

** AN : **Merci à toutes celles qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre, certaines remarques m'ont d'ailleurs fait repenser à certains éléments que j'aurais peut-être pu négliger, donc merci encore : D

J'espère que l'histoire continuera de vous plaire. Bientôt Tom et Cyrus auront une petite "discussion", pas dit qu'ils papotent des masses ceci-dit ^ ^

Ce sera tout pour cette fois, je sais que ce n'est pas très long, mais j'essaie de faire en sorte que les chapitres fassent toujours au minimum 1500 mots pour que vous ne restiez pas trop sur votre faim. Sinon, les cours ont repris (licence pro Edition, c'est pas la classe ça ? 8D ) et si j'ai toujours pas mal de brouillons sur cette fic', je ne les ai pas encore tapés, donc je fais de mon mieux pour que vous n'attendiez pas trop.

A très vite,

Nyna.


	14. Savoir oublier

**_14. Savoir oublier_**

* * *

Les jours suivants furent dominés par un silence tendu. Tom ne me quittait pas et lorsqu'il devait s'absenter, Antonin ou Thor ne manquaient pas d'apparaître non loin de moi. J'avais le sentiment d'être suivie en permanence par une ombre possessive et dissuasive. A part Andréa et Elayne, personne ne semblait pouvoir, ou du moins _oser_, m'approcher. Tom s'était approprié la place qui se trouvait à côté de la mienne dans chaque cours et que ce soit Andy ou Elayne, aucune n'avait bien entendu tenté de protester. Lorsque nous changions de classes, sa main ne quittait pas mon dos, me guidant comme pour prévenir que je ne m'écarte du droit chemin. Il se faisait plus possessif encore dès qu'un Gryffondor approchait, voulant clairement qu'ils passent le message que quoique l'on en dise, j'étais toujours _sienne_.

Je ne protestais pas. D'abord, ça aurait sans nul doute très mal fini. Ensuite, malgré mon énervement face aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à un tel élan de possessivité, je devais m'avouer que j'appréciais ce contact. Il m'avait manqué.

Cet étrange statu quo perdura quelques jours. Nous ne reparlâmes pas de Mimi et les choses semblèrent revenir à la normale avec le temps. Lorsque nous étions dans la Salle Commune, il me laissait m'éloigner. Je ne voulais pas assister à ses petites réunions de travail et nous semblions être tombés d'accord tacitement que je n'y prendrais plus part. Malgré tout, il ne me quittait jamais vraiment du regard.

Aux yeux de tous, nous devions avoir l'air du parfait petit couple. Seules Andy et Elayne se doutaient de ce qui se passait réellement entre nous, mais elle semblait savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas aborder le sujet.

C'est donc le plus naturellement du monde que nous nous rendîmes ensemble à la soirée que Slughorn avait organisée à la fin du mois de janvier.

-Miss Prewett ! s'exclama notre Professeur en nous voyant approcher.

-Monsieur, répondis-je affectueusement, le gratifiant d'un sourire chaleureux.

-Tom, mon garçon, me permettriez-vous de vous enlever cette délicieuse jeune femme un instant ?

Slughorn semblait avoir de nouveau pris Tom dans ses bonnes grâces à en juger par son attitude enjouée.

-Bien sûr, Professeur, répondit Tom poliment, le ton mielleux et un sourire cordial sur les lèvres.

-Parfait, parfait ! s'extasia-t-il avant de se désintéresser totalement de Tom pour s'emparer de ma main, qu'il posa sur son bras sans me demander mon avis. Miss Prewett, il faut absolument que je vous présente mon ami Oswald Wirth. Il est à la tête de l'Académie d'Alchimie de Bath et après tout ce que je lui ai raconté sur vos talents, il a hâte de faire votre connaissance.

-Vraiment ? demandai-je, légèrement étonnée.

-Bien entendu ma chère, une telle affinité avec le noble art de la préparation des potions… Cela ne se voit pas tous les jours.

Avant que je n'aie pu ajouter quoique ce soit, nous nous retrouvâmes auprès de deux hommes à l'allure grave. Le premier, le plus proche de Slughorn, paraissait très âgé à en juger par son imposante moustache immaculée et les plis très marqués de son visage. L'espace d'une seconde, je me demandai s'il pouvait être plus vieux que Dumbledore. Enfin du moins celui de 1996. C'était fort possible. Le second homme était sans conteste bien plus jeune que son compagnon. Il était certes toujours difficile d'évaluer l'âge d'un sorcier, mais celui-ci ne devait pas avoir plus d'une cinquantaine d'années.

-Oswald, mon cher ! s'exclama Slughorn avec son enthousiasme habituel alors qu'il faisait signe à un Gryffondor de cinquième année qui s'était vu attribuer la tâche de garçon de service de venir leur porter des boissons. Voici Ginevra Prewett, vous vous souvenez sans doute, je vous ai parlé de son admirable affinité pour les potions. Ginevra, voici Oswald Wirth, nous introduisit mon Professeur en ignorant tout bonnement le deuxième homme.

-Enchantée, dis-je en souriant poliment aux deux inconnus, malgré le fait que je ne sache pas qui était cet invité que Slughorn ne semblait pas voir. Sans doute n'était-il pas digne de son intérêt.

Le plus âgé des deux, Oswald Wirth donc, me regarda de la tête aux pieds sans m'adresser le moindre mot. On aurait dit qu'il n'était pas très convaincu par les propos de son hôte à mon égard.

-Vous parlez de celle qui pourrait faire une bonne… infirmière ? demanda-t-il douteusement, confirmant ainsi mon impression.

Son scepticisme était tellement flagrant que je dû me retenir de ne pas tout bonnement lui tourner les talons. Heureusement, il en fallait plus pour entailler la bonne humeur de Slughorn, qui s'empressa de prendre ma défence.

-Infirmière, mon cher ? Guérisseuse vous dis-je ! Ginevra a un véritable don pour les Charmes et les Potions. Une telle force aussi… mon cher, elle mérite d'être encouragée.

Le vieil homme resta silencieux un moment, considérant Slughorn d'un œil prudent. Finalement, il se tourna vers moi.

-Horace me disait que vous aviez des idées pour le moins… intéressantes quant à l'amélioration de certaines potions.

Je me tournais vers mon Professeur, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à mon sujet.

-Effectivement oui, répondit ce dernier en mon nom. Je suis d'ailleurs certain que Damoclès en conviendra, reprit Slughorn en incluant pour la première fois le compagnon d'Oswald Wirth dans la conversation. Ginevra, vois-tu est très intuitive, elle sait comment améliorer certaines potions pour les rendre plus appréciables sans en altérer les qualités et nous avons aussi eu un débat très stimulant sur la possibilité de personnaliser certaines potions curatives grâce à des enchantements particuliers à chaque patient… Je vous le dis, cette jeune femme ferait des merveilles à l'Académie, croyez-moi, conclu-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers son honorable invité.

-J'avoue avoir moi-même travaillé sur une théorie similaire, s'enthousiasma ledit Damoclès.

A ses mots, une idée me traversa soudain l'esprit… Damoclès… comme dans _Ezra_ Damoclès ? Il était peu probable qu'il s'agisse de l'inventeur de la potion Tue-Loup certes, il était trop âgé pour cela, mais le père de Ezra était aussi bien connu pour une raison à mon époque. Cette théorie dont j'avais débattu avec Slughorn était celle de Edran Damoclès, avec lequel je me trouvais sans nul doute en tête à tête. J'oubliais cependant vite mon malaise alors que Dadmoclès m'entraînait dans une conversation enthousiaste sur ladite théorie de personnalisation des potions curatives. Ecouter un Maître parler de son Art se révélait très vite captivant.

~o~O~o~

Plus tard ce soir-là, alors que je picorais au buffet, Cyrus White sembla soudain se matérialiser à mes côtés.

-Milady, me salua-t-il, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Il s'empara d'un toast que je m'apprêtais à saisir et le fit disparaître en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ne me laissant pas la moindre chance de protester.

-Hum, excellent choix, me nargua-t-il.

-Cyrus… fis-je, mi-menaçante, mi-agacée.

-J'espérais un peu plus d'entrain, me taquina-t-il. Après tout, ça fait bien plusieurs semaines que je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de me délecter de ta si charmante compagnie dit-il en me souriant, volontairement provocateur. Tu as abandonné tes gardes du corps ce soir ? Je croyais que tu ne te déplaçais plus jamais seule ?

-Pardon ? demandai-je avant de me rendre compte de à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Jedusor et ses toutous, expliqua-t-il.

-Il est ici, il discute avec un ami.

Du moins le faisait-il la dernière fois que je l'avais croisé. Je le cherchai du regard, inquiète de ce qui se passerait s'il venait à s'apercevoir que Cyrus se tenait près de moi.

-Grand bien lui en fasse, répondit Cyrus, pas le moins du monde intéressé. Dommage que la musique ne s'y prête pas ce soir, nous aurions pu danser à nouveau… une si charmante personne ne devrait pas être ainsi délaissée, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il faisait mine de se pencher sur le buffet pour attraper un autre petit toast.

Malgré moi, je frissonnai lorsque son souffle chaud effleura ma nuque.

-Et qui a dit qu'elle était seule ? demanda froidement une voix.

Tom.

-Tiens, Jedusor. Agréable soirée, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda innocemment Cyrus sur le ton de la conversation avant de gober le toast qu'il venait de prendre.

Je fermai les yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Foutu tempérament Gryffondor.

-La compagnie est tellement charmante, ajouta-t-il.

Cet imbécile ne savait donc pas se taire ? Je maudissais son regard, exagérément posé sur moi, comme pour appuyer ses propos. Tom avait le regard rougeoyant et je savais avec certitude que ce n'était pas un effet de la lumière. Je sentais sa magie, tout juste contenue. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

-Et si on retournait à la Salle Commune, Tom ? La soirée dure depuis trop longtemps, proposai-je, faussement convaincue, en m'approchant pour saisir fermement sa main. S'il-te-plaît, insistai-je en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Après de courtes secondes qui me semblèrent néanmoins interminables, il sembla enfin se rendre compte de ma présence. Il posa les yeux sur moi et son attitude s'apaisa légèrement.

-Bien sûr, partons.

Sans plus un regard pour Cyrus, nous nous éloignâmes pour saluer Slughorn, qui s'attrista bruyamment de nous voir partir si tôt, avant de nous retrouver enfin seuls dans les couloirs froids des cachots.

Tandis que nous marchions, j'essayais de comprendre les sentiments de Tom qui faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaître.

A travers notre lien, j'avais le sentiment qu'il était peiné, même si la colère imposante qui l'habitait semblait écraser tout le reste. Je l'observai curieusement du coin de l'œil.

Je me sentais coupable de ne pas être partie dès que Cyrus m'avait approchée. Cela dit, je ne culpabilisais pas d'avoir sans doute empiré la rancœur de Tom envers Cyrus. Non, si je m'en voulais, c'est parce que _je_ savais ce que cela faisait à Tom de me voir près du Gryffondor. J'aurais dû l'ignorer.

Soupirant, je resserrai légèrement ma prise sur sa main et glissai mon autre bras au creux de son coude, me lovant contre lui, tête sur son épaule. Il ne dit rien, mais je savais que mon geste l'apaisait ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

* * *

**_NA : _**_Pour celles & ceux qui n'auraient pas vu ma note de profil, je suis actuellement une formation très demandeuse, d'autant plus qu'étant ma dernière année de licence, je dois présenter deux soutenances à la fin de l'année. J'ai donc dû me résoudre à passer les fictions au second plan, même si la plume me démange bien souvent _

_Vous l'aurez compris, je ne vous oublie pas ! Et si certes mes publications resteront sans doute irrégulière, je sais où je vais avec cette deuxième partie de Un Jeu Dangereux, j'irais donc au bout :D_

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez donc pas et que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. J'attends avec impatience l'avis de mes fidèles (et nouvelles aussi bien sûr ^-^) lectrices._

_Merci encore pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eu au chapitre précédent, dites vous que chacune d'elle m'aura donné le sourire._

_a très vite,_

_Nyna._


End file.
